Prólogo del epílogo
by CcAaRrLlOoSs
Summary: Una frase puede cambiar una situación, pero Harry nunca pensó que aquella frase dicha por aquella persona en particular podría cambiar tanto el curso las cosas.
1. El viaje

**1**

**El viaje**

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaba placidamente tumbado en una mullida cama, apartado del mundo que lo rodeaba y del tiempo que transcurría rapidamente burlandose de su sufrimiento y su dolor. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Voldemort, y también de la muerte de Fred, Tonks, Lupin... y otras tantas decenas de amigos y compañeros que habían perecido en la batalla que había dado fin a aquella maldita guerra. El tiempo no había sido clemente a la hora de pensar en que debía tener algunos momentos de reflexión y soledad, pero éstos sólo habían sido posibles en sus anhelos. Continuas explicaciones, las exequias de los caidos y otro sinfin de abrumadoras obligaciones que tenía que cumplir por el simple hecho de ser él, el chico que vivió, por ser la causa de que todo hubiese terminado, de que todo cobrara un nuevo sentido en la vida. Pero él no quería eso, él quería ser un chico normal, poder levantarse tranquilamente por las mañanas, visitar a sus amigos, no tener que esconderse de sus, ahora millares, de admiradoras que le pedían autógrafos y algunas incluso, de manera indecente, un beso.

Se levantó para comenzar a vestirse lentamente mientras observa un poster con la imagen de una chica muggle en bikini, y alababa a su padrino por su rebeldia. El cuarto de Sirius no había cambiado nada desde que éste lo abandonara tiempo atras. Ahora que había pasado a ser el dormitorio de Harry, tampoco había cambiado en absoluto, porque a él le parecía un insulto a la memoria de su padrino el mancillar sus obras de arte.

Cuando ya estuvo correctamente vestido, tras intentar meterse los pantalones varias veces por la cabeza, salió de Grimmauld Place dirección a la Madriguera. Ron lo había invitado a pasar el día con él y con su familia. A pesar de que le habían asegurado que la muerte de Fred ni ninguna de las otras no habían sido por su culpa, éste seguía echandose a si mismo en cara las muertes de sus seres queridos.

Apareció en la puerta de la Madriguera junto a unas viejas botas de goma y unos arbustos que se movían sin necesidad de que el viento los agitase. Dio dos golpes secos en la madera y la cara de Ronald Weasley apareció en el umbral.

- Pasa - dijo secamente, como si estuviera recuperando el aliento después de correr durante horas.

Harry atravesó la entrada y se encontró con casi toda la familia Weasley en un estado que jamás se habría imaginado dada la situación. En lugar de encontrarse con una familia apenada y triste por la muerte de un miembro se encontró con que todos reían tranquilamente sentados a la mesa. Bill y Charley comentaban animadamente los últimos resultados del combiando nacional de Inglaterra. Fleur y la señora Weasley hablaban sobre la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. A su lado, Percy se reía escandalosamente como Harry nunca había visto de un chiste de George, mientras que el señor Weasley leía despreocupadamente _El Profeta_.

- ¡Harry, cielo! - exclamó la señora Weasley al verlo entrar, y lo abrazó brevemente para después volver junto a Fleur y retomar su conversación.

- ¡Hola _Haggy_! - saludó Fleur.

El resto de la familia lo saludó con un gesto de la mano o con la cabeza. Pero allí faltaba alguien, por más que miraba no veía a Hermione por ningún lado y tampoco a Ginny, con la que quería hablar desde el mismo momento en el que Voldemort golpeó el suelo, muerto.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? - preguntó Harry a Ron.

- En el jardín, con Ginny - contestó Ron -. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió al jardín detrás de Ron. Caminaron durante un minuto hasta situarse delante de un alto seto, lo bordearon y detrás estaban sentadas Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Harry! - al igual que la señora Weasley, Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó con efusividad.

Tras despegarse de ella se sentó justo enfrente de Ginny, mirándola con avidez. Quería hablar con ella, pero temía las palabras que podían salir de Ginny.

- Hola - dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- Hola.

A su lado, Ron y Hermione se habían fundido en un apasionado beso. Ginny los observaba con una profunda tristeza y nostalgia en el rostro.

- Parece que han perdido la vergüenza - comentó Harry.

- Sí... - murmuró Ginny, afligida.

- Ginny, tenemos que hablar - dijo Harry con seriedad.

Ella lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Os dejamos solos - anunció Hermione que seguía abrazada a Ron.

Dicho esto, los dos se tomaron de la mano y se marcharon hasta una parte más alejada del jardín, donde no se los podía ver.

- Parece mentira que hayan acabado juntos - comentó Harry, tratando de romper el hielo.

- Sí... - murmuró Ginny de nuevo.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló entre los dos, que no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara. Harry se acercó un poco a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Ginny cerró los ojos ante el tacto de sus manos y se dejó llevar por sus confundidos pensamientos y sentmientos.

- Ginny... quiero que sepas... que yo... yo... yo te qui...

- No digas nada Harry - lo cortó Ginny -. No digas nada por favor.

Si no quería que le dijese lo que sentía ¿qué quería? ¿acaso quería que actuara en lugar de hablar? Podría intentarlo. Acotó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. En aquel beso dejaba claro lo que sentía por ella, lo que había sufrido para estar con ella y un sinfin más de sentimientos que no se podían describir con palabras. Pero había algo extraño en aquel beso, aunque Ginny no lo había rechazado tampoco se lo devolvía y parecía ser como una estatua. Se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla.

- No, Harry... - dijo Ginny sin mirarlo a los ojos -. Esto está mal.

- ¿Por qué está mal? - preguntó Harry desconcertado mientras su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba de manera convulsiva.

Ginny trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero Harry la miraba con tanta intensidad que se le hacía imposible.

- Necesito tiempo... - dijo - Necesito replantearme mis prioridades.

- ¿Replantearte tus prioridades? - preguntó Harry sin comprender.

- Yo... yo no sé... no sé si aún te quiero - confesó Ginny.

Harry se quedó de piedra mientras su corazón se detenía y el mundo dejaba de girar. Ginny alzó por fin la vista y miró sorprendida su reacción. Algo que no sabía que era lo invadía, ¿rabia? ¿furia, tal vez? Sus temores se habían cumplido, Ginny ya no sentía nada por él.

- Compréndelo, Harry. Fred ha muerto... no sabes lo que es perder un ser querido... - dijo sin pensar, tratando de suavizar la situación pero fracasando estrepitosamente por que Harry la miraba como nunca antes había hecho, con furia.

- ¿Qué no sé lo que es perder un ser querido?

- Oh, Harry... lo siento... yo no quería... - balbuceó percatandose de su error garrafal.

- ¡Te recuerdo que Fred tambíen me era muy querido! - dijo controlando su voz a duras penas - ¡Te recuerdo que Snape mató a Dumbledore, que Bellatrix mató a Sirius!

- Ya lo sé...

- ¡VOLDEMORT MATÓ A MIS PADRES!

Ginny parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero aguantó como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Perdóname Harry... pero tienes que entenderme - apuntó ella.

- Pues no, no puedo entenderte - repuso friamente -. Pero tranquila, vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para... replantearte tus prioridades.

Dicho esto giró sobre si mismo y se marcho en dirección a la Madriguera. Furioso, buscó a Ron y Hermione, pero no los encontró. Fue hasta la cocina donde sólo

quedaba la señora Weasley preparando el almuerzo.

- Esto... señora Weasñey, ¿tiene una pluma y un trozo de pergamino? - preguntó.

- Claro que sí, Harry.

Con una floritura de su varita hizo que, de un cajon cercano, saltaran una pluma algo desgastada, un trozo de pergamino y un tintero. Escribió una nota, subió al cuarto de Ron y la dejo sobre su cama, y después sin decir nada más, se marchó.

--

Se quedó sentada durante un poco más de tiempo, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía porque lo había hecho, porque había dicho lo que había dicho, pero se sentía muy mal. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación hecha polvo. En el fondo sabía que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, pero quería que Harry se sintiera un poco mal, como ella había estado durante casi un año entero.

Llegó a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. Estuvo luchando contra ese impulso durante mucho tiempo, y finalmente se quedo dormida.

- Ginny - le susurró alguien al oido -. Ginny despierta.

- ¿Umm?

- Vamos por favor.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Hermione inclinada sobre ella, mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione?

- Ginny... quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó antes con Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero que me lo cuentes, Ginny.

- Está bien - accedió.

Le contó a Hermione todo lo acaecido tras el seto del jardín, durante la conversación con Harry.

- ¿Pero por qué le dijiste todo eso? - preguntó Hermione cuando ella terminó de contar su relato.

- No lo sé - se limitó a contestar.

- ¿Pero entonces es verdad? ¿ya no lo quieres?

- Sí lo quiero, por eso digo que no sé por que le dije todas esas cosas.

- Harry se va - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que se va?

Hermione le tendió un trozo de pergamino que Ginny cogió con avidez. Lo aplanó y lo leyó.

_Para Ron y Hermione:_

_Quiero que sepaís que habeís sido para mí como los hermanos que nunca tuve._

_Habeís sido mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles y mi diversión en tiempos de paz,_

_pero ahora debo marcharme. Iniciaré un viaje para descubrir los secretos de la_

_verdadera magia. Algún día espero volver, pero puede que no lo haga nunca. Por_

_eso quiero dejar claro lo que significaís y habeís significado para mí. Espero porder_

_olvidar durante este viaje los malos recuerdos de mi vida y también ciertas personas_

_que podrían haber llegado a significar mucho más en mi vida._

_PD:_

_No trateís de buscarme, pues no estaré en Grimmauld Place. Mañana comenzaré mi viaje._

_Hasta siempre,_

_Harry_

Miró la carta con incredulidad durante unos minutos, y después levantó la mirada hasta la apenada Hermione.

- Se... se va por mi culpa - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Pues... sí - contestó Hermione con sinceridad.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Ginny se echó sobre la almohada y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- Pero yo lo quiero... aún lo quiero... - lloró Ginny.

- Eso debiste decírselo a él - terció Hermione mientras le apretaba el hombro con la mano en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Qué haré yo?

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes.

--

_No tengan piedad, si ven una falta de ortografía, díganlo por favor, para que pueda corregirla._

_Trataré de subir los proximos capítulos lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada porque estoy muy liado con el instituto._

_Adios_


	2. El chamán del bosque

**2**

**El chamán del bosque**

La puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando a un hombre de mediana edad, calvo y con una diminuta mata de pelo rojo. En la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia había sentados tres jovenes que hablaban en susurros. Los chicos se interrumpieron al ver al señor Weasley atravesar el umbral.

- ¿Alguna noticia? - preguntó Ron, mientras a su lado Ginny alzaba la cabeza que tenía escondida entre las manos.

- Nada - dijo el señor Weasley, abatido - Salió del país usando un traslador ilegal.

- ¿Se sabe a dónde fue? - preguntó Hermione.

- No, sólo que salió del país, nada más - contestó el señor Weasley cada vez más alicaido.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento, cruzó la cocina y subió a su habitación mientras las ganas de llorar crecían en su interior. Cuando llegó, se tiró sobre la cama y agarró su almohada tratando de estrujarla lo más fuerte posible para ahogar su pena.

Hacia ya dos semanas que Harry se había marchado y, tal y como dijo en su carta, era totalmente imposible seguirle el rastro, porque parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquellas palabras, de no haber dicho lo que realmente sentía, de haberle mentido... Todas sabían que Harry querría marcharse de viaje, de vacaciones, o hacer algo por el estilo para olvidar un poco el sufrimiento causado por la guerra, pero ella sabía, a pesar de que Hermione lo negara constantemente, que su conversación junto al seto había precipitado las cosas y había vuelto aun más drástica la decisión de Harry.

Aquella marabunta de pensamientos y sensaciones de culpabilidad hizo que claudicara y que el llanto la invadiera de una vez por todas. Sumida en la desesperación oyó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

- ¿Ginny? - dijo Hermione timidamente - ¿Se puede?

- Adelante, Hermione - dijo Ginny tratando de controlar su voz y secándose las lágrimas del rostro con filo de su estrangulada almohada -. Pasa.

Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sorteó la cantidad de objetos esparcidos por el suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama de su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Ginny que seguía agarrada a la almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - contestó Ginny con voz queda.

Hermione se mordió los labios al ver el mal estado emocional de su amiga.

- Lo peor es que no sé si volveré a verlo alguna vez - se lamentó.

- Harry volverá - aseguró Hermione -. No sé cuando ni como, pero te aseguro que volverá.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso? - dijo Ginny incorporándose bruscamente.

- Tú lo sabes bien, Ginny.

Pero Ginny no la entendía y Hermione pareció darse cuenta de su mirada de desconcierto, porque puso los ojos en blanco y la miró exasperada.

- Harry te quiere, Ginny, y eso no se olvida facilmente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - preguntó apenada, aunque en sus ojos brilló un poco la esperanza.

- ¿Crees que si Harry no sintiese nada por ti se habría marchado tan dolido?

- Ya, pero para eso se ha marchado, para olvidarse de mí - las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, recorrían sus mejillas y se precipitaban desde su puntiaguda barbilla.

- No te va a olvidar tan fácil - apuntó Hermione.

- Pero lo va a hacer - gimió Ginny.

- ¿Tú lo olvidarías tan facilmente? - inquirió Hermione sonriendo con sinceridad.

- Pero yo no soy Harry...

- Pero él te quiere igual que tú lo quieres a él - perseveró Hermione.

Ginny se recostó de nuevo en la cama dando la espalda a su amiga y rezando para que sus afirmaciones fueran ciertas y Harry no la olvidase, porque si eso ocurría...

--

Caminaba por un sinuoso sendero en el interior de un bosque muy denso. Pensaba sin cesar en su objetivo, pero sin poder evitar que su mente divagase hasta los sucesos ocurridos hacía ya dos semanas. Al fin y al cabo, era de esperar que Ginny ya hubiese dejado de sentir algo por él, tras una año sin verse y haberla abandonado de manera tan brusca... pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado. Tanto sufrimiento, tanta muerte, tanta lucha, ¿aquella era su forma de recompensarlo? La sensación de impotencia, rabia, ira y rencor eran sus compañeros de viaje.

Había llegado a aquel remoto país, muy alejado del mundo que conocía, siguiendo las instrucciones de una serie de notas que había hallado en el dormitorio de Sirius. En ellas se describía el camino que se debía realizar para encontrar a un viejo mago, que según se decía, había conseguido desvelar todos los secretos de la magia. Se decía que estaba dispuesto a transmitir sus enseñanzas, pero sus lecciones eran extremadamente agotadoras y muy peligrosas. Ninguno de los magos, tanto jovenes como ancianos, que habían tratado de superarlas habían vuelto jamás de su incursión en el bosque donde habitaba, como lo llamaba la gente del lugar, el "chamán del bosque".

Un ruido en un árbol cercano lo hizó detenerse en seco y desviar sus pensamientos de su monólogo interior. Algo se había movido en el techo de ramas y hojas del bosque, pero Harry no podía verlo. Sacó su varita y se preparó para enfrentarse a cualquier criatura que estuviese al acecho. Después de varios minutos de tensión en los que sólo pudo oir el sonido de su respiración, decidió que el animal que había provocado aquel ruido ya no estaba por allí.

"Bah, sería algún pájaro" pensó Harry.

Siguió caminando por el sendero que cada vez se hacía mas estrecho a medida que se adentraba en la espesura del bosque. Los arboles cada vez eran más frondosos y la luz del sol apenas atravesaba la densa mata de ramas y hojas que se cernia sobre su cabeza. Se vio obligado a encender su varita, y tuvo que retroceder varias veces sobre sus pasos para retomar de nuevo el sendero.

Una o dos veces más le pareció volver a oir de nuevo los mismo ruidos que había escuchado anteriormente, pero tras escrutar entre los árboles y no ver nada empezó a pensar que sus ansias de encontrar al viejo mago le estaban provocando alucinaciones.

Le dolía pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás, pero quizás, durante su entrenamiento en aquel bosque, consiguiese olvidar todo el daño que le habían provocado durante los siete años que había vivido en la comunidad mágica. A pesar de haber encontrado algo a lo que podía llamar hogar, algo a lo que poder llamar familia y unos verdaderos amigos, los malos recuerdos y las penalidades sufridas superaban con creces los buenos recuerdos. Quiería volver algún día, pero el momento propicio para hacerlo se presentaría en su debido momento, y él no pensaba forzarlo. Cuando el sufrimiento, el sentimiento de culpa, y el dolor de la perdida se extinguiese en su cerebro, entonces sería el momento exacta para tratar de volver y empezar una nueva vida.

Otro ruido más entre los árboles. Definitivamente, no estaba solo. Alzó su varita para que el cerco de luz abarcara más espacio y poder ver mejor lo que lo rodeaba, pero aparte de gruesos troncos, raices y arbustos, allí seguía sin haber nada. Avanzó cautelosamente hasta un claro que se vislumbraba más adelante. Se detuvo en el centro y giró sobre si mismo varias veces para tratar de ver, en vano, que era lo que provocaba aquellos misteriosos sonidos entre la hojarasca.

Entonces todo quedó a oscuras y Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía ver, oir o hablar, no podía moverse. Lo único que indicaba que seguía consciente era el tacto de las hojas caidas y la maleza en sus piernas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse cuando una voz silbante habló en su cabeza:

- Harry Potter... el chico que sobrevivió.

Era imposible que aquella voz estuviese allí, era totalmente imposible. Estaba muerto, él lo vio morir, él fue el que le dio muerte. Mientras algo que se podía interpretar como un escalofrio recorría su espalda una nueva voz volvía a hablar en su cabeza:

- Yo ya no te quiero.

Esa era la voz de Ginny, podía reconocerla perfectamente, pero a su vez era diferente. Estaba cargada de arrogancia, desprecio y algo que identificó como odio. Pero de nuevo, mientras su cabeza debatía ante aquellas nuevas palabras, una tercera voz habló, la de Hermione:

- Ve tranquilo, Harry, Ron y yo estamos muy bien juntos, no te echaremos de menos.

- ¡BASTA! - bramó Harry recuperando el control de sus sentidos y la movilidad de sus miembros.

- Miedo - dijo un anciano mago que estaba detenido justo delante de él -. Tienes demasiado miedo.

El desconocido vestía una sencilla túnica negra y lucía una tupida barba larga y blanca a la par que un melena igualmente blanca. De no ser por su aspecto descuidado y el tener el pelo enmarañado, su parecido con Dumbledore habría sido más que notable.

- Tu mente está plagada de vanas preocupaciones sin fundamento - dijo comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor del yacente muchacho -. Eres débil y frágil, fácil de atacar y descuidado en tu propia seguridad. Muestras tus sentimientos como si los gritaras al aire.

- ¿Es... es usted el chamán del bosque? - preguntó Harry tratando de incorporarse y tomando aire a grandes bocanadas.

El viejo soltó una estridente carcajada que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste, chico? ¿Chamán del bosque? - preguntó en son de burla mientra volvía a reir a carcajadas.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre entonces? - dijo Harry desafiante, aunque su situación no era del todo propicia.

- Mi nombre no tiene importancia - contestó el viejo -. Lo importante aquí eres tú. ¿Qué habrá venido a hacer aquí el famoso Harry Potter?

Culminó su paseo alrededor de Harry deteniéndose de nuevo frente al muchacho.

- Dime, ¿qué buscas es mi bosque?

- Vengo a que me enseñe.

- Vienes a que te enseñe..., interesante. Harry Potter, el chico que derrotó a Voldemort quiere aprender cosas nuevas.

- Sí, por favor - dijo poniéndose por fin de pie frente al anciano de no venerable aspecto.

- Esto es un tipo de entrenamiento, y es muy duro - dijo -, ¿crees qué podrás soportarlo?

Harry asintió con firmeza y una mirada llena de decisión y algo que rayaba el entusiasmo.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué tipo de magia practica?

El viejo mago alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba divertido.

- Yo no practico ningún tipo de magia, yo practico magia.

- No lo entiendo - confesó Harry, bastante desconcertado ante la revelación.

- No espero que lo entiendas... aún.

Se miraron durante unos minutos a los ojos sin decir nada. Harry esperaba que el mago diese el siguiente paso para no poner de nuevo en entredicho su saber de la magia.

- Mañana sin falta comenzaremos el entrenamiento.

Harry asintió de nuevo y se descolgó la mochila.

- ¿Dónde puedo dormir?

La pregunta provocó una nueva oleada de risas en el mago.

- Pues... digamos que puedes dormir en mi casa.

- ¿Y dónde está? - dijo Harry escrutando los alrededores del claro tratando de divisar alguna pared de madera o algo que indicara la proximidad de un refugio.

- El bosque es mi casa.

Harry se giró bruscamente para mirarlo, pero éste había desaparecido, dejando tras de si unas pequeñas palabras que resaltaban sobre la negrura del bosque y que presionaba sus ojos.

_Mi nombre es Thor._


	3. La magia es poder

_Nota:_

_Thor es el dios del trueno en la mitología escandinava. Es el hijo del dios mayor Odín y de la diosa Jöro. Tras el Ragnarok, Odín muere y Thor sucede a su padre en el trono de los dioses. Esta función de dios mayor es más conocida dentro de la mitología germánica. El objeto más representativo de Thor es su martillo de guerra de mango corto, llamado Mjolnir, creado por los enanos Sindri y Brok._

_No tiene nada que ver con el personaje del fic, sólo es un pequeño apunte cultural, que nunca están de más._

_No ha pasado un año, cuando digo "un año sin verse" me refiero a la busqueda de los horrocruxes, pero aun así, no descartó dar un salto temporal de dicha magnitud o superior más adelante._

**3**

**La magia es poder  
**

- No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión, Hermione, siguo pensando que es un cabeza hueca

- Vamos, Ron, ya te digo que Harry tiene buenas razones para querer pasar un tiempo solo.

- Pues dime cuales son.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero si te puedo decir que Harry es...

-... un idiota rematado - la cortó Ron.

- ¡Ron! - se escandalizó Hermione - Ya te he dicho que no lo hizo por gusto.

- Yo leí la carta al igual que tú, y a no ser que hubiese escrito algo con tinta invisible, no vi explicación alguna de porque se marchaba ni donde - apuntó Ron, enojado con su amigo y ahora un poco con su novia.

- Sí dice donde va - lo corrigió Hermione.

- Claro, a "buscar los secretos de la verdadera magia" - se mofó Ron, escéptico - ¿Pero que clase de estupidez es esa?

- ¡Ron! - se escandalizó de nuevo Hermione - Harry es nuestro amigo, debemos respetarle y apoyarle en las cosas que quiere hacer.

- Si lo que quiere hacer es que mi hermana se pase el día como Nick Casi-Decapitado, creeme Hermione, yo no pienso ni apoyarle ni respetarle - sentenció Ron.

- No tienes nada que reprocharle a Harry en ese aspecto, si ella decide estar así es por su culpa - terció Hermione.

- Claro que tiene la culpa, por enamorarse de él.

Hermione se levantó de su butaca algo cansada ya de la interminable discusión sobre las decisiones de su mejor amigo. Éstas no habían cesado desde la marcha de su amigo y como muy bien decía Ron de sí mismo, no había cambiado de opinión en absoluto y no pensaba ceder un ápice.

- No entiendes nada, Ron - dijo mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

- ¿Y qué es lo que habría de entender? - preguntó la voz del chico desde el salón.

- Ya te he dicho que no te lo pienso decir - repitió Hermione, visiblemente harta de la discusión.

- ¡Ah, pues entonces no esperes que entienda nada! - exclamó el incansable pelirrojo - Si no...

Pero Ron se calló al instante al ver a su hermana bajando las escaleras con _El Profeta_ en la mano. Pasó de largo sin ni siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Ron y Hermione y se sentó en una silla en la cocina. Toda su atención era acaparada por el periódico.

Hermione se acercó por detrás para leer el titular del diario que rezaba:

_MISTERIOSA DESAPARICIÓN DE HARRY POTTER_

Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Ginny para leer también la noticia.

_Hace ya un mes de la misteriosa desaparición de Harry Potter, al que no se le ha vuelto a ver desde los días posteriores a la muerte de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Fuentes cercanas al joven han afirmado que sólo se trata de unas vacaciones para despejarse y alejarse de la presión mediática, pero existen rumores más siniestros sobre su marcha._

_Algunos aseguran que ha sido capturado y brutalmente asesinado por los mortífagos que aún están en libertad. Otros aseguran que el chico estaba tan ligado a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado que la muerte de éste supuso la muerte del otro._

_"La magia que el chico debió utilizar para acabar con Quien-usted-sabe debió ser muy poderosa" declaró un trabajador anónimo del ministerio(inefable, Departamento de Misterios) "A tan corta edad y con tan poca experiencia pudo haber causado daños irreversibles tanto física como psicológimente en el muchacho, llevándolo a la muerte en un momento determinado"._

_El cadáver de El Chico que vivió (o tal vez no) aún no ha sido hallado, teniendo en cuenta que estos rumores..._

Hermione no necesitó leer más, le arrebató el periódico de las manos a Ginny que ni siquiera opuso resistencia, y lo tiró al suelo, donde fue recogido por Ron que comenzó a leer la noticia. Luego pasó una mano por los hombros de Ginny y la miró. Tenía la cabeza gacha, los ojos vidriosos y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras parecía luchar contra el impulso de llorar mares de desesperación.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

Ginny parecía no haberla escuchado, puesto que su lucha interna era muy dolorosa y le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Lentamente alzó su pecoso rostro hasta clavar la mirada en los castaños ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Tú crees que él está m...? - pero no pudó concluir su pregunta porque algo pesado golpeaba lo más profundo de su ser al imaginarse a Harry muerto.

- ¿... como dicen los rumores que está? - terminó Hermione con delicadeza - No, no lo creo. Sabemos a donde fue, sabemos porque desapareció.

- Pero podría estarlo - apuntó Ron desde el otro extremo de la estancia, donde había terminado de leer la noticia sobre la desaparición de Harry.

- ¡RON! - repitió Hermione por tercera vez en aquella mañana, pero esta vez no lo hizo escandalizada sino tremendamente enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - replicó el aludido - Es la verdad.

- ¿No te das cuenta de lo mal que lo está pasando tu hermana?

- Por culpa de ése estúpido.

Detuvieron la nueva discusión al oir una silla arrastrarse violentamente. Ginny, con un rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia las escaleras y se perdió por ella.

- ¿Vés lo que has hecho? - reprochó Hermione.

Ron bufó y salió al jardín dejando sola a una Hermione que se subía por las paredes.

--

Tal y como había prometido Thor, el entrenamiento era extremadamente duro y agotador. Debía tratar de hacer magia sin varita, meditar durante horas para evadir los pensamientos que desviaran su atención, en los que frecuentemente se encontraba cierta chica pelirroja, practicar su rama de la magia más odiada, la oclumancia, y extenuantes sesiones de ejercicio físico. Todo esto unido a que debía buscar su propio alimento y su propio refugio. Ante aquellas circunstancias era un auténtico milagro que Harry siguiese vivo tras tres semanas de convivencia con Thor.

- ¡No puedo más! - exclamó Harry, totalmente exhausto, tumbándose sobre el suelo.

En el preciso instante en que su cuerpo tocó el suelo una alta figura apareció a su lado y notó como su alma se desgarraba y toda la tristeza del mundo lo invadía. Aquello era un dementor. Pero algo no cuadraba, ¿por qué no hacía frio? La tristeza lo seguía invadiendo y la desesperación crecía en su interior.

"_No vas a sobrevivir al entrenamiento_".

"Tengo que conseguirlo".

"_¿Para qué?_"

"Quiero volver a ver a Ron y Hermione... y a Ginny"

"_Ella ya no te quiere, y ellos lo pasan mejor sin tu molesta presencia. Tienen más tiempo para pasar a solas sin tenerte a ti entrometido_".

Su mente volvió a la normalidad tan bruscamente como había divagado hasta esos extraños pensamientos. Alzó un poco la vista para ver la alta figura que se encontraba a su inmediata izquierda. Aquello no era un dementor. Unos ojos negros como la noche e inexpresivos lo miraban desde la altura.

- ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado? - preguntó incorporándose lentamente sintiendo de nuevo el cansancio de todos sus músculos - ¿Lo hizo usted?

- Sí, y también podrás hacerlo tú, si no desfalleces y pereces antes - dijo con algo de enojo en la voz -. Tienes que luchar, si no tienes fuerza de voluntad no podrás seguir afrontando el entrenamiento.

- ¿Y si no lo siguo?

- Mueres.

- ¿Y si decido marcharme y no terminar?

- Mueres.

Harry alzó una ceja mirando directamente a los ojos a su "maestro".

- ¿Piensa matarme? - preguntó desafiante. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra él, pero no por ello iba a dejarse humillar.

- Yo no, te matará el bosque - contestó Thor.

- ¡¿El bosque?! - exclamó extrañado - ¿Cómo qué el...?

- Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones - lo cortó -. Ahora quiero desmostrate una cosa.

Harry aguardó un tanto intranquilo mirando con desconfianza a los altos arboles que rodeaban el claro donde se encontraban ambos.

- Te pedí que trataras de practicar magia sin varita, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió - Bien, pero realmente no te expliqué el porque de dicha practica.

Era cierto, hasta ahora nunca le había explicado por que hacía lo que hacía.

- Las varitas no son más que un objeto que se utiliza para dirigir la magia - comenzó Thor.

Harry no comprendió aquel concepto, así que adoptó una expresión de cortés desconcierto que Thor captó al instante.

- La magia está en el mago, no en la varita - dijo tomando una pequeña rama del suelo -. Las varitas son prescindibles. Una vez que domines lo que voy a enseñarte, cualquier objeto sera una varita. _¡Diffindo!_

Apuntó con la rama al árbol más cercano, que se cortó por la mitad y cayó al suelo pesadamente provocando un estremecimiento del suelo.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó sorprendido Harry.

- La magia está dentro de ti, te proporciona la capacidad de utilizarla a tu antojo sobre todas las cosas.

Un siniestro recuerdo llegó a su mente: una vasta escultura de una bruja y un mago sentados en tronos formados por imnumerables muggles y con un letrero que rezaba "La magia es poder".

- Y tiene razón, pero Voldemort le dio un mal uso - dijo ante la incredulidad de su pupilo - La magia te da poder sobre todas las cosas.

Levantó la mano con la que no sujetaba la rama en direcció al árbol caido y éste se elevó y se reparó al instante. De él salieron unas nuevas ramas y brotaron pequeñas hojas.

- ¿Puede... puede devolver la vida? - preguntó Harry.

- Sólo la que he quitado con mi propia magia - aclaró Thor viendo un pequeño brilló de ilusión en los ojos del chico.

- ¡Oh, vaya! - exclamó Harry desilusionado.

Por un maravilloso instante se vio rodeado por Fred, Lupin, Tonks, _Ojoloco_, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, sus padres... Pero aquella imagen se desvaneció en su mente.

- Pero si te enseñaré a evadir a la muerte.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Harry, algo menos interesado

- Todo a su tiempo - lo frenó Thor -. Ahora quiero que comprendas el concepto que te he dicho: la magia está en ti, no en tu varita.

Harry asintió y quedó expectante a las próximas palabras de Thor, pero éste se limitó a girar sobre sí mismo.

- Por hoy puedes descansar.

- Un momento, cuando se refiere a evadir a la muerte...

- Me refiero a contrarrestar los efectos de las maldiciones asesinas.

- Pero los hechizos defensivos no pueden con el _Avada Kedavra _- dijo Harry.

- Es cierto, no existe ningún hechizo que pueda en él - accedió Thor.

- Pero entonces...

- Mi querido muchacho, ya te he demostrado que se puede hacer magia sin hechizos.


	4. Al otro lado del espejo

**4**

**Al otro lado del espejo  
**

Si era sincero, le parecía un auténtico milagro el haber sobrevivido casi dos años al entrenamiento de Thor. Tenía que admitir que éste estaba dando sus frutos: tenía un físico envidiable, controlaba ya la magia sin varita, podía evitar que Thor leyera su mente y tenía la certeza de que dominaba la legeremancia. Y lo más importante de todo, Ginny ya no condicionaba sus pensamientos. Podía pensar tranquilamente en ella sin notar una sacudida en el estómago o la sensación de decepción al recordar sus últimas palabras.

Thor estaba impresionado con la suma facilidad con la que su pupilo había asimilado sus enseñananzas y con la forma en la que había sobrellevado el entrenamiento. Decía continuamente que era él único mago que había conseguido llegar hasta allí, y estaba orgulloso de él.

- Creo que no sería precipitado el decir que ya no tengo nada que enseñarte - anunció Thor una noche en la que estaban cenando juntos un poco de carne que habían cazado en el bosque entre ambos.

Nunca habían hecho nada juntos, excepto entrenar, así que Harry sabía que aquel día era extrañamente especial. Aquella noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, y se quedó totalmente paralizado mientras una alegría indescriptible se apoderaba de todo su ser.

¡Por fin!

Dos años de entrenamiento sin descanso, sin tregua, y ahora ya había terminado. Apenás podía creérselo, era imposible debía de haber un pero...

- Pero - prosiguió Thor como si hubiese leido su mente -, aún te quedan dos pruebas para finalizar.

- ¿Cúales? - preguntó Harry ansioso.

La mesa que separaba a ambos desapareció y Thor se incomporó con una agilidad impresionante para alguien de su edad. Algo que se podía interpretar como un cuchillo de plata de dimensiones indescriptibles atravesaba los arboles en dirección a Harry.

Reaccionó de manera instintiva. Con un fluido movimiento de sus manos hizo crecer un enorme y robusto árbol delante de él, interponiéndose en el camino del arma.

Ésta se clavó en el árbol frenando su avance... pero no fue suficiente. La afilada punta atravesó el grueso tronco y con ello también el vientre de Harry.

- ¿Así que el chico… el chico debe morir? –preguntó Snape, con calma.

- Y debe matarlo el propio Voldemort, Severus, eso es esencial.  
Otro silencio interminable. Luego Snape dijo:

- Pensé… que todos estos años… lo estábamos protegiendo por ella. Por Lily.

- Lo hemos protegido porque es esencial enseñarle, educarle, dejarle que pruebe su fuerza - dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos aún cerrados - Mientras tanto, la conexión entre ellos se hace cada vez más fuerte, se desarrolla como un parásito. A veces creo que él mismo lo sospecha. Si le conozco bien, él lo habra arreglado todo para que cuando salga a enfrentar su muerte, esta realmente signifique el fin de Voldemort.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Snape estaba horrorizado.

- ¿Lo has mantenido vivo para que muera en el momento correcto?

- No te sorprendas, Severus. ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir?

- Últimamente, sólo a aquellos a los que no he podido salvar –dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie– Me ha utilizado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- He espiado y mentido por usted, me he puesto en peligro mortal por usted. Se supone que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dice que le ha estado criando como se cría a un cerdo para el matadero…

- Esto es conmovedor, Severus –dijo Dumbledore seriamente- ¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo?

- ¿De él? –gritó Snape– ¡Expecto Patronum!

De la punta de su varita salió una cierva plateada. Aterrizó en el piso de la oficina, voló a través de ella, y escapó por la ventana. Dumbledore la observó alejarse volando, y mientras su brillo plateado se desvanecía le dio la espalda a Snape, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Después de tanto tiempo, Severus?

- Sí, después de tanto tiempo – dijo Snape.

La imagen del despacho se disolvió y ahora no podía ver nada.

No sabía donde se encontraba, no sentía, no veía, no oía... ni siquiera sabía si realmente estaba vivo.

- ¿Estoy muerto? - preguntó, y se soprendió de que sí podía hablar y también podía ver.

- Ah - dijo Albus Dumbledore que caminaba hacía él a través de una blanca explanada -. Esa es la cuestión, ¿no es cierto? En conjunto, querido muchacho, creo que no.

- Tengo que volver, ¿verdad? - preguntó sin saber realmente porque lo hacía, pero aquella situación era extrañamente familiar para él.

- Si así lo quieres.

- ¿Tengo elección?

- Oh, si - Dumbledore le sonrió -. Creo que si decides no volver, podrás... digamos... tomar un tren.

- ¿Y adónde me llevaría?

- Más allá - dijo Dumbledore simplemente.

El expreso de Hogwarts apareció a su lado echando humo, pero era diferente. No era rojo, tal y como recordaba, sino de un blanco perlado y no tenía el cartel que rezaba: Expreso de Hogwarts.

Miró de nuevo hacía Dumbledore para despedirse de él, pero ya no estaba. Extrañado por la desaparición del profesor y asustado por la presencia del tren decidió analizar sus posibilidades.

Si decidía volver: podía ver a Ron y Hermione, a la familia Weasley, a Teddy, al resto de miembros de la orden, ¿pero sería suficiente?

No

Cuando dio muerte a Voldemort sólo le quedaba una empresa que realizar en la vida, formar una familia, pero no podía hacerlo con ninguno de ellos... salvó con una, pero ella ya había dejado claro su posición para con él. Y eso era lo único que le podía hacer tomar la desición para regresar.

Si decidía... tomar el tren: bueno, a decir verdad no sabía que ocurriría si continuaba. Quizá volvería a ver a sus padres, a Sirius, a Remus, a Dumbledore, a Fred, a Tonks...

La segunda opción era bastante más tentadora.

Avanzó lo pasos que le quedaban hasta alcanzar la puerta de la locomotora y entró, entregándose a los temibles brazos de lo desconocido.

Estaba en una enorme habitación de altos muros labrados y techo abovedado. La estacia estaba llena a rebosar de gente que lo recibió con el más estruendoso de los aplausos.

Su corazón se detuvo, ¿alguna vez latió? Ya eso no importaba. ¿Debía respirar? ¿Debían expandirse sus pulmones para recibir la toma de aire necesaria para la vida? Ya eso no importaba. Justo frente a él se encontraban, entre la marabunta de desconocidos rostros, James y Lily Potter, que aplaudían como todos los demás y miraban con orgullo a su hijo

Ella se adelantó al resto y se acercó a su hijo. Éste se regaló a sus ojos y se perdió en la inmensidad de su mirada, tan hermosa, con sus mismos ojos verdes, tan llena de... vida.

Lily abrazó a Harry mientras a su lado, James lloraba y alborotaba el pelo de su hijo. No dijeron nada, no hacían falta las palabras, no hacía falta añadir ningún ingrediente más a aquella perfecta poción.

La familia Potter, reunida al fin, después de tantos años, de tanto dolor y de tanto sufrimiento. Padre, madre e hijo. James, Lily y Harry.

El resto de personas que había en la habitación sobraban, eran prescindibles en aquella ecuación ya resuelta. Pero debían de estar allí por algo. Harry los observó uno a uno. Rodillas nudosas como las suyas. Pelo negro azabache y alborotado como el suyo y el de James. Incluso pudo ver unas gafas que se parecían a las que el llevaba. Aquellas personas eran el resto de la familia Potter.

Se sintió como cuanto tenía once años y se miró por primera vez al espejo de Oesed, pero esta vez, él estaba al otro lado del espejo, con sus padres.

- Harry - dijo su madre apartándolo poco a poco de ella -, ¿estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres?

Miró a los ojos de Lily, realmente eran muy parecidos a los suyos, nunca, en ninguna de las fotos que tenía de ella se había fijado bien. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Sí, definitivamente era lo que quería. Estar allí con sus padres, con la familia que en realidad nunca tuvo.

- Sí - respondió con toda la serenidad que sus sentimientos encontrados le permitieron reunir.

- ¿Estás seguro, hijo? - preguntó ahora su padre.

- Sí - repitió Harry.

- No voy a negar que mi corazón lo ha anhelado durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedo dejar que cometas este error, Harry - dijo Lily.

Justo en la pared que tenía detrás había aparecido una ventana. Su padre le invittó a mirar por ella y Harry se acercó curioso. Por ella se podía ver una pequeña habitación que Harry ya conocía y dónde había una pequeña cama. Encima, una chica pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente sobre un periódico cuyo tirular anunciaba:

HARRY POTTER OFICIALMENTE MUERTO

Miró la desesperación de Ginny y sintió una punzada de remordimiento en su estómago. Quería abrazarla, consolarla, mostrarse ante ella, que viera que estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía sentir todas aquellas cosas por la pequeña de los Weasley si se suponía que la había olvidado?

- No, Harry - dijo James agarrándolo del hombro -. No estás seguro. Hay gente que aún te quiere.

- Pero yo... - comenzó Harry, pero realmente no estaba seguro. Quería quedarse con sus padres tanto como quería volver con Ginny.

- Harry, nunca pudimos ejercer nuestra posición de padres - dijo con tristeza Lily -, dejanos hacerlo por una vez.

- Te prohibimos que te quedes aquí - dijo James riendo -. Y ahora vuelve, hijo.

Harry abrazó a su madre como nunca había podido hacer mientras James los abrazaba a los dos. Dejo que las lágrimas lo invadiera y deseó que el tiempo se detuviese para siempre en aquel maravilloso instante.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque de Thor y éste estaba a su lado ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Bien, chico - lo felicitó - Has superado la penúltima prueba.

Harry no entendió eso, pero tampoco le dio importancia.

- Ahora ya puedes marcharte.

Miró los negros ojos de Thor.

- ¿Y la última? - preguntó.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, Harry, todo a su debido tiempo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Vuelvo a pediros que si veís faltas de ortografía me las digaís para que puede corregirlas, por favor._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, de verdad, le suben a uno la moral._

_Ahora voy a tener mucho más tiempo para subir los próximos capítulos porque estoy con un pie escayolado y no tengo muchas más cosas que hacer._

_Adios_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
_


	5. Vuelta a casa

**5**

**Vuelta a casa  
**

Miró el horizonte desde el linde del bosque. A su lado, Thor entrecerraba los ojos ante la pequeña luz del sol que se resistía a morir para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

- Bueno - se volvió para mirar a su maestro directamente a los ojos -, esto significa un adiós.

- Si, pero no pienses que es un adios definitivo, Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó.

- Recuerda que aún te queda la última prueba - contestó llenando su voz de misterio.

- ¿Y cuándo será?

- Tendrás que esperar un tiempo - se limitó a responder.

Pensó un poco en las palabras de su maestro, y se exasperó por su falta de información, para Thor era preocupantemente divertido hacerlo esperar para conocer las respuestas a las preguntas que continuamente rondaban la mente de su alumno.

Obligó a su mente a dejar de pensar en Thor y mirar hacia delante, a lo que se aproximaba y lo que dejaba atrás. La perspectiva de volver a ver a la gente que quería le hacía sentir un poco de felicidad, pero el encuentro con sus padres había sido una experiencia demasiado... había sido demasiado.

Comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, alejándose de Thor. Sabía lo que debía hacer y a donde debía ir.

--

_HARRY POTTER OFICIALMENTE MUERTO_

_El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, hizo oficial la muerte del Chico que vivió(aunque no lo parezca). "Tras los veinte meses de desaparición que vienen estipulados en el Código de Ley Mágica el estado oficial del sujeto pasara al de muerte" fue la declaración del Ministro en una..._

Ginny miraba el periódico con ojos empañados y la sensación de que un puño de hierro le apretaba el corazón. La puerta se abrió y un chico alto, de pelo marrón y ojos grises entró y se sentó en la cama junto a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo estás? - le dijo pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Tranquilo Roland, sólo me afectó un poco la noticia.

- Él no está muerto, únicamente es, como dijo Hermione, un trámite legal.

- Ya sé que no está muerto, ¿pero cuándo volveré a verlo?

- Pensé que ya habías superado tu enamoramiento con él - dijo Roland alzando una ceja.

- Sí, pero sigue siendo mi amigo.

- Ya, claro - admitió Roland -. Molly me ha invitado a cenar.

Esperó la reacción de Ginny, pero al no producirse ésta se acercó un poco más a ella.

- ¿Tú quieres que me quede? - preguntó.

Ginny alzó sus castaños ojos y los clavó en los de Roland que taladraron los suyos con fuerza.

- Claro que quiero - dijo, y lo abrazó.

Roland le besó la coronilla y la rodeó con sus brazos a la par que se abría la puerta para dar paso a una Hermione muy nerviosa.

- ¡Oh, perdón! - dijo al ver a los dos chicos abrazados.

- No pasa nada, Hermione - dijo rápidamente Roland separándose de Ginny y levantándose -. Yo me iba ya, voy a prepararme para la cena.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? - preguntó Hermione mirando a Ginny con picardía.

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Harry no estaba muerto? - preguntó Hermione.

Ginny se giró con desgana dándole la espalda y sintiéndo como de nuevo el puó que estrujaba su pecho volvía a hacer fuerza.

- Déjalo ya, Hermio...

- Pues tenía razón - la cortó poniéndole un trozo de pergamino delante de los ojos.

_He vuelto a Londres, estoy en Grimmauld Place_

_Harry_

_--_

Abrió lentamente la puerta sin saber que se iba a encontrar en su interior, así que se sorprendió en extremo al ver el recibidor tan limpio y bien ordenado, como si alguien acabara de terminar una limpieza exhaustiva.

¡CRACK!

Justo delante de él apareció un elfo doméstico muy anciano, pero con un aspecto muy saludable.

- El amo Harry ha vuelto - anunció haciendo una exagerada reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de la nariz.

- Sí, Kreacher, he vuelto a casa - dijo con naturalidad, ignorando el hecho de que llevaba dos años sin pisar aquel lugar -. Quiero que prepares la habitación de Sirius para mí, Kreacher.

- Como el amo guste - otra inclinación.

- Ah, Kreacher - dijo antes de que el elfo se desapareciera -. A partir de mañana pasarás a ocupar la habitación de Regulus.

Otra inclinación más del elfo. Pero en ésta, Harry pudo ver lágrimas de gratitud formarse en sus grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis.

Tras revisar un poco la casa y rememorar antiguos momentos que había pasado en ella, casí todos con Sirius, decidió tomar una ducha.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño se llevó una sorpresa al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Dos años de descuido y la falta de higiene había hecho estragos en él. El pelo, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca antes, había crecido hasta los hombros y estaba bastante sucio y enmarañado. La barba había crecido por doquier en el mentón y las mejillas, y apenás habia partes visibles de su rostro.

Después de un afeitado de urgencia se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por todas las partes de su cuerpo sin importarle la temperatura. Cuando se consideró lo suficientemente limpió tomó unos pantalones de su talla que había en un mueble bajo el lavabo y salió al pasillo en el mismo instante que una chica de pelo castaño llegaba por las escaleras.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione parando en seco.

- Hola, Hermione - saludó.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Hermione en voz baja mirándolo de arriba a abajo y ruborizándose ligeramente. Algo que no le gustó a Harry en absoluto - Has... estás diferente Harry.

- Tú también Hermione - contestó sonriente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y corrió a abrazarlo. Estuvo a punto de partirles las costillas, y cuando creyó que iba a asfixiarse ella lo soltó.

- Cuéntame Harry, ¿dónde fuiste? ¿qué has aprendido? - preguntó ansiosa.

- Tranquilízate Hermione - rió Harry -. Os lo contaré todo a tí, a Ron, a Ginny y al resto de la familia Weasley... si ellos quieren, por supuesto.

Al oír el nombre de Ginny, una sombra cruzó el rostro de Hermione. Harry se percató de ello y clavó sus ojos en los castaños de Hermione. La imagen de Ginny abrazados a un chico de pelo marrón llenaron su mente.

- ¿Quién es Roland? - preguntó.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

- ¿De qué conoces a Ro...? - pero se cayó antes de terminar, adiviando lo que Harry acababa de hacer - ¡No vuelvas a utilizar la legeremancia conmigo, Harry!

- Si no puedes evitarlo es porque eres débil, Hermione - contestó con sorna-. Yo no voy a dejar de hacerlo porque tu me lo ordenes.

Hermione parecía furiosa y sacó su varita para apuntar a Harry, que sonreía ampliamente. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, su varita volvía a descansar en su bolsillo. Lo miró con furia, pero luego suavizó la expresión y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

- Harry, soy tu amiga - dijo -. No te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy pidiendo.

Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hablado así.

- Perdona, Hermione - dijo tomándole la mano.

- Tranquilo Harry.

- Ahora dí, ¿quién es Roland? - preguntó de nuevo Harry.

- Oh, él es... el novio de Ginny - dijo apartando de nuevo la mirada de Harry, temiendo ver la decepción en su rostro.

- Así que el novio de Ginny - dijo Harry riendo despreocupadamente.

Hermione lo miró de nuevo, incrédula ante la falta de interés de Harry.

- ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella? - preguntó

- No es para tanto, Hermione - contestó - Yo la quiero como a una amiga, pero si te refieres a si sigo enamorado... pues no, no sigo enamorado de ella.

* * *

_¡Gracias por las reviews!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Adiós.  
_


	6. Veritaserum

**6**

**_Veritaserum_  
**

- ¡¿Cómo que no siente nada por ella?! - saltó Ron indignado - Ya le daré yo algo que sentir.

Se levantó con brusquedad y se remangó las mangas del chaleco que llevaba puesto.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! - dijo Hermione con autoridad - ¡Siéntate ahora mismo!

- ¡Mi hermana se ha pasado casi dos años hecha polvo por su culpa y ahora viene y dice que ya no la quiere! - contestó rápidamente y de mala manera - No, nada de eso. Me va a oír ese cretino.

- ¡RON! - se escandalizó Hermione - ¡Siéntate y escúchame, por favor!

Ron resopló varias veces para calmarse y por fin accedió a las peticiones de su novia y tomó asiento de nuevo.

- Realmente no sé si hablaba en serio - dijo -. Puede que sólo lo dijese porque yo comenté que Roland era el novio de Ginny.

- ¿Qué comentaste qué? - preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

- Lo que has oído.

- ¿Y qué hacíais Harry y tú hablando de Roland? - se extrañó Ron.

- No halábamos de él... - dijo Hermione - Verás, es que... Harry utilizó la legeremancia conmigo.

- ¿La qué?

- ¡Legeremancia, Ron! Entró en mis pensamientos.

- ¡Será...! - exclamó Ron enojado - ¡Yo lo mato!

- ¡Por lo que más quieras, Ron, deja ya de hacer el idiota!

Ron la miró ofendido por el comentario y compuso una expresión en su rostro de dolida indignación. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Por favor, Ron! - dijo harta de la actitud del chico - ¿Quieres comportarte?

- Está bien, pero explícame porque crees que Harry no dijo la verdad.

- No lo sé. No me imagino a Harry olvidando a Ginny tan facilmente.

- Ya sé lo que haremos.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Interrogaré a Harry con _Veritaserum._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso es ilegal, Ron - dijo Hermione resoplando con cansancio -. Además, ¿cómo piensas convencer a Harry?

Al ver la expresión de cansancio en Hermione, Ron se sentó junto a ella atrayéndola hacia sí para que su cabeza quedara apoyada sobre su hombro.

- Estás cansada, Hermione. Deberías dormir.

- No, estoy bien - contestó ella - Además tengo que hablar con Ginny.

- ¿Quién tiene que hablar conmigo?

La aludida entraba en el salón sujetando una vieja escoba en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Yo, Ginny - dijo Hermione.

- Y yo - añadió Ron.

- ¿Para qué quie...? - comenzó Ginny, pero su pregunta quedó ahogada por un grito desgarrador.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! - la voz de Molly Weasley retumbó por toda la casa haciento temblar a sus dos hijos.

Ron miró con horror a Hermione y Ginny, que le devolvieron la mirada con una mezcla de asombro, pena y burla.

- Ve, cariño - lo apremió Hermione.

Se levantó y se fue, temblando de pies a cabeza, temiendo lo que podía haber descubierto su madre para gritar de semejante manera. Cuando Ron hubo salido de la habitación, Ginny se encaró con Hermione.

- ¿Por qué tienes que hablar conmigo? - preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

- Eh... bueno, Ginny... - Hermione rió con nerviosismo.

- Vamos, Hermione - apuró Ginny -. No será para tanto.

Sonrió con felicidad para animarla a hablar y le tomó una mano.

- ¿Por qué estás tú tan alegre? - se extrañó Hermione al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- Nada - contestó quitándole importancia -, hace un día muy bonito.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con ironía.

- Sí, lo hace.

- Mentirosa - acusó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué me dices mentirosa? - preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- Tú estás tan contenta porque Harry ha vuelto - contestó Hermione.

Ginny se puso colorada y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Hermione que la taladraban con fuerza.

- Eh... sí - contestó, y le lanzó a Hermione una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Mentirosa - repitió Hermione.

- ¡Eh! - protestó Ginny -. Ahora te dije la verdad.

- Mentirosa - repitió Hermione por tercera vez -. Te recuerdo que también dijiste que te habías olvidado de Harry.

- Sí, pero por eso no deja de ser mi amigo - apuntó Ginny -. Me alegro porque ha vuelto.

- Ah, menos mal - suspiró Hermione fingiendo alivio -. Le dije a Harry que Roland y tú érais pareja.

- ¿Qué? - Ginny palideció en cuestión de segundos - ¿Qué tú... qué tú dijiste a Harry... qué dijiste que Roland y yo éramos...?

- Sí - contestó Hermione con naturalidad -. Pero no te importa, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo tu ya olvidaste a Harry.

Ginny no contestó, sino que se sentó en el sillón y miró a Hermione con una expresión indescriptible.

- Tú... ¿por qué dijiste eso? - preguntó - ¡Roland y yo sólo somos amigos! ¡¿Qué va a pensar ahora Harry?

- ¿Qué importa lo que él piense? - inquirió Hermione - Tu ya lo has olvidado.

Ginny se levantó bruscamente y señaló a Hermione con un dedo, furiosa.

- ¡Tú eres... eres...! - contuvó su furia como pudo - ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!

Y se fue hacia su habitación echa una auténtica fiera. En el mismo momento en que Ginny salía, Ron entraba igual de pálido que su hermana. Anduvo hasta donde estaba Hermione, abatido, y se dejó caer en el sillón que momentos antes había ocupado.

- ¿Que pasó? - Hermione se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo - ¿Por qué gritaba así tu madre?

- Encontró... había encontrado un libro.

- ¿Un libro? ¿Qué libro?

- El que hablaba acerca de los Horrocruxes.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano y miró con asombro y temor a su novio.

- Pero entonces también habrá encontrado...

- No - negó Ron meneándo la cabeza - Afortunadamente lo saqué esta mañana.

Extrajó de su bolsillo una botellita que contenía un líquido transparente. Hermione suspiró alivida.

- Si tu madre llega a encontrarlo...

- Voy a ir a ver a Harry - la cortó Ron -. Voy a hacerle algunas preguntas.

Se levantó, se guardó el _Veritaserum _en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Ron...

- No intentes detenerme, Hermione. Pienso utilizar el _Veritaserum_ con Harry sí o sí.

- Quiero que lleves contigo a Ginny.

--

Harry estaba sentado en la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place. La chimenea ardía alegremente y había una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía en en la mesa. Había vuelto hacía dos días y ya se arrepentía de no haber muerto en aquel bosque atravesado por un cuchillo y quedarse con sus padres para el resto de la eternidad.

"Es... es el novio de Ginny"

La palabras de Hermione retumbaban en su cabeza desde el mismo momento en que ésta las había pronunciado. ¿Tan fácil había sido olvidarlo para ella? Habían tenido que pasar meses de arduo entrenamiento y largas sesiones de oclumancia para poder olvidar a Ginny, y aun así, no lo había conseguido.

- ¡¡ESCORIA, TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, BASURA, MANCILLANDO LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!!

Los gritos de la señora Black resonaron por el vestíbulo y llegaron hasta la cocina donde Harry acababa de sobresaltarse. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió para salir al pasillo y ver a un chico y una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego tratando inútilmente de cerrar las cortinas que ocultaban el retrato de la anciana madre de su padrino Sirius.

- ¡Calla! - dijo Harry con voz grave dirigiéndose hasta el retrato y cerrando de golpe las cortinas con un leve movimiento de su mano.

Giró un poco su cabeza y observo los sudorosos rostros de Ron y Ginny Weasley, que lo miraban con aprensión. Para ambos hermanos la situación era bastante incomoda pero para Harry parecía ser algo bastante divertido dada la forma en que sonreía.

- Habría sido de mejor educación llamar a la puerta y no allanar una propiedad ajena - comentó entre risas.

Se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó con efusividad mientras éste le devolvía el abrazo. Después se separó y abrazó a Ginny con la misma efusividad que ha su hermano.

Ginny quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer ante el abrazó de Harry. Tan sólo atinó a levantar un poco los brazos y tratar de apoyarlos torpemente en la espalda de Harry.

"Me ha abrazado al igual que ha Ron" pensó Ginny "Me ha abrazado como se abrazan dos... hermanos"

Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron un poco, pero ninguno de los chicos lo notó, pues Harry la había soltado y se volvió para a Ron.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita? - preguntó.

- Vaya, si no te estiviese viendo ahora mismo diría que estoy hablando con Dumbledore - comentó Ron.

Harry rió con ganas y los invitó a pasar a la cocina con un gesto de la mano indicando la entrada.

- Gracias - dijo Ron.

Durante una fracción de segundo, las miradas de Harry y Ginny se cruzaron, momento que el chico aprovechó para practicar un poco de legeremancia. Los pensamientos de Ginny llenaron su cabeza y consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Cuando hubieron tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa rectangular que se encontraba en el centro de la, gracias a Kreacher, limpia cocina, Ron se levantó.

- Va a ser una corta visita, Harry, sólo tomaremos una cerveza de mantequilla y nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro - contestó Harry.

- Voy a por las bebidas - Ron fue hasta la despensa.

Ginny trató en vano de mirar a Harry que ahora la observaba intensamente. Sin poder hacerlo bajó la vista hasta sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

- Hermione me comentó algo sobre tu nuevo novio, Roland, ¿verdad? - comentó Harry como el que no quiere la cosa.

¿Nuevo? ¿Qué creía Harry, qué ella era una golfa y había tenido miles de novios desde que el se fue?

- Eh... sí - contestó Ginny nerviosa.

Ron apareció portando tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que puso en manos de Harry y Ginny. Tomó asiento y esperó, mirando a Harry.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó al ver la vista de Ron fija en él.

- Oh, nada nada.

Todos bebieron un sorbo de cerveza (Ron algo colorado).

Harry desenfocó un poco la vista durante unos instantes y después se quedo inmóvil.

- Bien - dijo Ron - ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos dos años?

- He viajado por todo el mundo conociendo a magos extranjeros y extrañendo enseñanzas de todas mis visitas a lugares exóticos.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? - preguntó Ron.

Ginny miró a su hermano extrañada ante aquel improvisado interrogatorio y después vio la mirada perdida de Harry.

- Porque mi viaje concluyó y no tenía otro sitio al que ir.

- ¿Amas a mi hermana Ginny?

Ginny miró sorprendida a Harry y a Ron respectivamente.

- ¿Qué... por qué...? - balbuceó ella pero fue interrumpida por la contestación de Harry.

- No.

Ron se levantó tirando del brazo de su hermana.

- Nos vamos, Harry - dijo bruscamente - Adiós.

Harry ni siquiera abrió la boca para despedirse, simplemente se limitó a quedarse sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Ron tiró de Ginny hasta sacarla al pasillo, pero ella se resistió.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó - ¿Por qué nos vamos tan rápido?

- Ya has oído a Harry, no te ama, vámonos.

Para sorpresa de Ron, Ginny esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Ron, Harry estaba mintiendo claramente, mira como se ha quedado después.

Ron miró con tristeza a su hermana y sacó una botellita medio vacía que contenía un líquido incoloro.

- Ginny - se acercó -, Harry ha dicho todo lo que ha dicho bajo los efectos de una poción de la verdad.

* * *

_Nuevamente, gracias por las reviews._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Adiós  
_


	7. Mi rosa de los vientos

**7**

**Mi rosa de los vientos**

Esperó durante unos minutos, aguzando el oído tratando de captar algún retazo de la conversación que sus amigos tenían en el pasillo. Pero debido a el retrato de la señora Black, Ron y Ginny hablaban tan bajo que habría sido imposible oír nada a más de un metro de ellos. Oyó un leve golpe que le indicaba que la puerta del exterior acababa de cerrarse.

Suspiró y lanzó al aire una pequeña y amarga risotada. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de tratar de envenenarlo? Afortunadamente, sus aptitudes en legeremancia le habían proporcionado la información necesaria como para saber que Ron planeaba poner algo en su bebida. Si algo había aprendido de Moody era a desconfiar de todo el mundo, incluidos sus amigos. Nunca hizo caso a aquella extraña manía del ex-auror, pero Ron acababa de demostrarle que no era algo tan descabellado.

Alzó su botella, aun llena, miró con detenimiento al interior y olisqueó su contenido. No parecía haber nada extraño, o al menos nada que alterara de manera notable la consistencia del líquido embotellado. Había tenido que crear una ilusión en las mentes de Ron y Ginny para hacerles creer que bebía al igual que ellos, pero sin hacerlo. Continuó examinando la botella sin encontrar ninguna anomalía en ella. No se había alterado el olor ni el sabor... ni el olor ni el sabor...

- _Veritaserum - _murmuró para sí mismo.

La poción de la verdad, incolora, inodora e insípida. Así que eso era lo que realmente querían, saber con exactitud que había hecho, adonde había ido y... si amaba o no a Ginny. ¿Por qué Ginny no decía que aún lo amaba? ¿Por qué tanta incertidumbre? Si ella no quería mostrar sus sentimientos, él tampoco iba a hacerlo... ¿Por qué era tan díficil? Había malvivido durante dos años en un bosque dejado de la mano de Dios, comiendo lo que encontraba, entrenando sin descanso, con un maestro que no le daba tregua, sin embargo aquello... aquello lo superaba.

Enfadado con Ron y Ginny se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la casa, inspeccionando todas las habitaciones. Entró en el antiguo dormitorio que hacía cinco años había compartido con Ron antes de comenzar su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Una vez Ginny lo había consolado allí cuando él creía estar siendo poseído por Voldemort.

Avanzó, habitación por habitación, pasando por el salón donde una vez habían luchado contra un pequeño ejército de doxys que se encontraban atrincheradas en las cortinas de la ventana. También había dormido allí la noche en la cual los mortífagos atacaron la Madriguera durante la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Siguió caminando por la casa y se detuvo frente a otra habitación en la que nunca había entrado. Aquel era el dormitorio que habían utilizado Hermione y Ginny durante los periodos de tiempo que pasaba allí. Giró con lentitud el pomo de la puerta y la empujó levemente. La puerta chirrió sobre sus goznes debido a la oxidación de éstos. Al parecer nadie había entrado en aquel lugar desde hacía mucho. Una fina capa de polvo cubría cada centímetro de superficie, incluidas las dos camas que había al fondo y la mesilla de noche que había entre ambas. La habitación estaba pobremente amueblada, aparte de las camas y la mesita, tan sólo había un armario algo más pequeño de lo normal, un par de sillas y un escritorio algo carcomido.

Sobre el escritorio había una carta cuidadosamente doblada al lado de una papelera en al que se encontraba llena de varios pergaminos arrugados. Tomó la carta y la desdobló.

_Querida Ginny:_

_¡Bien hecho! Es bueno que te saques a Harry de la cabeza y pienses un poco más en otros chicos. He oído que Michael Corner es muy guapo, ya se que a ti no te lo parece tanto como Harry, pero bueno, si él te pidió salir, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Tampoco tienes que ser tan drástica, no tienes porque dejar de acercarte a Harry para olvidarlo, además, no vas a poder evitar encontrarte cerca de él en alguna que otra situación. Simplemente limítate a ser tú misma en su presencia y todo ira sobre ruedas. Es posible que si ve como eres en realidad, acabe sintiendo algo por ti, pero renuncia a toda esperanza porque no es bueno vivir de ese modo._

_Voy a ir para Grimmauld Place en breve, quiero ir con vosotros a San Mungo para visitar a tu padre. Siento mucho lo que le paso y espero que se recupere pronto._

_No te desanimes._

_Un beso,_

_Hermione_

Dejo la carta de nuevo sobre la mesa y miró el interior de la papelera. Quizás aquellos pergaminos arrugados eran los borradores de lo que después sería la carta de Ginny para Hermione. Comenzó a cogerlos y a aplanarlos para leer su contenido, pero en la mayoría solo había pequeños dibujos de snitchs, palos de escobas, y algún que otro garabato con forma de rayo muy parecidos a la cicatriz de Harry. En otros había algunas redacciones sin terminar sobre pociones o propiedades de algunas plantas. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido en su búsqueda encontró un pergamino que lo hizo detenerse a leer nuevamente.

_No se que hacer, ni siquiera se porque estoy escribiendo esto, creo que simplemente lo hago para desahogarme un poco. Hermione repite una y otra vez que me olvide de él... ella lo ve tan fácil. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? No pierdo la esperanza, pero en el fondo sé que Harry nuca sentirá nada por mí, porque__ para él__ soy una sombra, para él sólo soy la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, para él sólo soy la chiquilla alocada a la que tuvo que salvar en la Cámara de los Secretos. Cuando pienso en esto me sobrecogen unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero lucho con todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo._

_Antes de comenzar las vacaciones de navidad, Michael me pidió salir. Él me cae muy bien, además, como me recuerda Hermione constantemente, es muy guapo, pero no tanto como Harry. La verdad es que me gustaría intentarlo con él, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en ello, me parece una traición a mí misma._

_Estoy perdida, y no sé adonde ir... Harry es mi rosa de los vientos._

Con el pulso algo acelerado, dobló el trozo de pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. El enfado y la nostalgia desaparecieron para dar paso a un sentimiento de pesar. No era Ginny quien debía mostrar sus sentimientos, ella lo había sufrido durante muchos años por un amor no correspondido, por su culpa. Si alguien tenía la culpa de aquella situación, ese era él y no Ginny. Si alguien era el que debía perseguir al otro para mostrar sus sentimientos ese era él y no Ginny.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró justo ante su cama en el viejo dormitorio de Sirius, seguía todo igual salvo por un mínimo detalle. En el único trozo de pared que no estaba cubierto por las pertenencias de su padrino, ahora había dos fotos. En una que ocupaba casi todo el espacio, James y Lily sonreían abrazados y sujetando en sus brazos a un bebé de no más de un año. En la otra, que era más pequeña, una chica de pelo rojo fuego sonreía alegremente.

Miró durante unos minutos la fotografía de Ginny y la de sus padres y después se tumbó en la cama pensando aún en la nota que acababa de leer y en la fecha tan especial en la que se encontraba, pues ese mismo día haría ya dos años de la batalla de Hogwarts. Sin proponérselo y sin pensar en ello, se quedó dormido.

Despertó sobresaltado por los gritos del retrato de la señora Black que había sido despertada por el sonido que produjó el timbre de la entrada. Farfulló algunos improperios, gran parte de ellos de la cosecha favorita de tío Vernon, y se levantó apresuradamente. Se frotó los ojos y se precipitó por las escaleras por varios pisos hasta llegar al vestíbulo que se encontraba pobremente iluminado. Desconocía cuantas horas había estado durmiendo, pero la pobre luz de color rojizo que entraba por las ventanas de las plantas superiores le indicaba que el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse.

Con un perezoso movimiento del brazo, las cortinas ocultaron nuevamente el retrato de Walburga Black. Se dirigió hacía la puerta y la abrió con interés. Parada en el umbral había una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Su corazón saltó una latido al ver su hermoso rostro, pero si algo diferenciaba la expresión de Andrómeda Black de la de su hermana Bellatrix, era la bondad que ésta emitía.

- ¡Señora Tonks! - exclamó a modo de saludo - Adelante, pase.

- Gracias, Harry, pero por favor, llámame Andrómeda - dijo entrando.

Andrómeda miró con aprensión el lugar en el que se encontraba. Al parecer la sobrecogía un poco el hecho de volver a la casa de la hermana de su madre, a la que seguramente no admiraría. La condujó hasta la cocina donde sirvió un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Una vez se hubieron ubicado uno enfrente del otro y haber tomado un poco de la bebida, Harry preguntó:

- Y, ¿a qué debo esta agradable visita, Andrómeda?

La señora Tonks no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se tomó su tiempo mientras bebía otro sorbo de cerveza.

- Vengo a hablar sobre Teddy.

- Teddy, ¿qué pasa con él?

- Aún no ha sido bautizado - dijo suspirando -. Remus y Dora querían que tú fueras el padrino, y yo no soy quien para contradecir la última voluntad de mi hija y su esposo - al mentar a Lupin y Tonks, los ojos de Andrómeda se humedecieron notablemente, pero continuó -. Pero te fuiste y no diste señales de vida durante dos años.

Harry no sabía si era o no una acusación, pero no pudo evitar el gran sentimiento de culpa que lo embargó. Era cierto, se había ido sin hacer nada respecto a la promesa hecha a Lupin de ser el padrino de su hijo, y por ello, Teddy aún no había sido bautizado.

- Lo siento - se disculpó.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujo una triste sonrisa.

- No tienes porque disculparte, Harry - dijo -. Es normal que quisieras estar un tiempo a solas después de lo ocurrido. Yo no te reprocho nada.

- Realmente me sentía culpable de todas las muertes - confesó Harry -. Pude sobrellevarlo durante unos días, pero tras una conversación con... una persona, decidí que era mejor marcharse durante un tiempo.

No había hablado de aquello con nadie, pero por una extraña razón, se sentía cómodo con Andrómeda.

- Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de las muertes de aquellas personas - dijo Andrómeda con sinceridad -. Tú sólo hiciste lo que debías.

- Si me hubiera entregado antes... - murmuró Harry.

Andrómeda suspiró y le dirigió a Harry una mirada de tristeza. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se colocó junto a él apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

- Ya has pasado por mucho, Harry, más de lo que un chico normal de tu edad habría soportado - Harry alzó la cabeza y la miró a los oscuros ojos - Deja de culparte, y a partir de ahora, disfruta de lo que se te ha dado. Tengo entendido que durante un tiempo estuviste saliendo con la menor de los Weasleys.

Andrómeda sonrió a Harry y regresó para tomar asiento.

- Respecto al bautizo de Teddy, sólo necesito que tú dés tu consentimiento para comenzar los preparativos.

- Estoy disponible para hacerlo en cualquier momento - confirmó Harry.

- Me alegra oír eso, Harry, pero todavía habrá que esperar algún tiempo.

Andrómeda se levantó de nuevo pero esta vez se dirigió hacia la puerta en lugar de hacia Harry.

- Bueno, he de irme - anunció sujetando la manilla de la puerta.

- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Harry.

- Tengo cosas que hacer - aclaró Andrómeda -. Recuerda que puedes visitar a Teddy cuando quieras. Ya sabes donde está mi casa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Andrómeda hasta la salida. Una vez ésta se hubo marchado, Harry subió de nuevo a su habitación con la intención de dormir un poco más antes de la cena, pero aún no había llegado al final del primer tramo de escaleras cuando la puerta de entrada se volvió a abrir para dar paso a una chica de pelo castaño y algo enmarañado. Hermione recorrió freneticamente el pasillo con la mirada y se detuvo en Harry.

- ¡Tú!

Hermione lo señalo con el dedo furiosamente y fue a grandes zancadas hasta el pie de las escaleras derribando a su paso el paragüero con forma de pierna de trol y provocando el despertar de la señora Black. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Harry hizo un mínimo gesto para acallar a la madre de Sirius y encaró a Hermione.

- ¿Quién te da derecho a irrumpir en mi casa de este modo armando semejante escándalo? - preguntó Harry con una mirada seria. Hermione enrojeció violentamente y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Lo siento - murmuró a modo de disculpa. Harry rió con ganas de la chica que alzó la mirada, incrédula.

- Era una broma, Hermione, puedes entrar en mi casa cuando quieras y como quieras - pero la furia había vuelto a invadir a la castaña a oír la palabra «broma».

- Así es cómo te tomas tú los sentimientos de Ginny, ¿no? - preguntó indignada - Como una broma.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - Harry no comprendía el por qué del enfado de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Ginny que no la amas de esa forma? ¿Sabes cómo está ahora? Está destrozada.

- Yo no tengo la culpa - se defendió Harry -. Era ella la que necesitaba replantearse sus prioridades.

- Eres un idiota - soltó Hermione.

- ¡Oye! - protestó Harry ofendido.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? - preguntó Hermione - Ginny estaba dolida, recuerda que nos fuimos a buscar los horrocruxes y ella se paso casi un año entero sin saber nada de nosotros. Perdió a su hermano y para colmo también creyó perderte a ti.

Harry cambió su expresión de enfado por una de tristeza y costernación.

- Yo también estaba dolido, ¿qué crees que me lo pase bien durmiendo dentro de una tienda de campaña? ¿crees que me lo pase bien viajando por todo el país sólo para poder sobrevivir un día más? ¿crees que no la añoré? No, Hermione, estás muy equivocada, cuando me dijo que ya no me quería puso la última piedra de una montaña ya muy alta.

- Pero te fuiste demasiado rápido, Harry - dijo Hermione, que había ablandado un poco su expresión ante las revelaciones de Harry -. Tuve que soportar a una Ginny alicaída durante mucho tiempo porque ella te había dicho algo que realmente no sentía.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo hoy directamente lo que sentía? - preguntó irritado Harry - ¿Por qué ha venido a tratar de interrogarme con _Veritaserum_?

- Ella no sabía lo del _Veritaserum_, Harry, Ron se lo confesó después de vuestra conversación.

- Aún así, ¿por qué no me dijo lo que ella sentía? - dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Su mano rozó un trozo de pergamino doblado y algo arrugado, las anotaciones de Ginny. Recordó sus palabras y aquel sentimiento de que debía ser él quien mostrara sus sentimientos.

- Porque tenía miedo de que la rechazaras, para ella han sido muchos años estando enamorada de ti y no siendo correspondida, es normal que ahora el temor la invada.

- Tienes razón - dijo Harry abatido -. No debí de decírselo de esa manera, pero fue por culpa de Ron, me enfadé por su desconfianza. No hacia falta que utilizara ninguna pócima de la verdad, hubiera bastado con preguntarlo.

Harry entró, seguido de Hermione, en la habitación más cercana y se dejo caer en una butaca. Hermione se acercó y, en cuclillas, le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

- Habla con ella, Harry. Vé a la Madriguera y habla con ella, será lo mejor para los dos.

- Vuelves a tener razón, Hermione.

Harrry se levantó de un salto, algo más animado y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero antes de salir se volvió para Hermione.

- Eres una mentirosa - le dijo a Hermione, que levantó una ceja -. Me dijiste que ese tal Roland era el novio de Ginny, pero no lo es.

- ¡Te dije que no volvieras a utilizar la legeremancia conmigo! - exclamó Hermione ofuscada.

- No la utilizé contigo, la utilizé con Ginny - le sonrió.

Se giró en dirección a la puerta y la cruzó hasta llegar al filo de las escaleras dejando caer tras de él un pergamino arrugado, pero antes de comenzar a bajar, la voz de Hermione lo llamó desde la habatación.

- ¡Espera, Harry! - Hermione llegó corriendo - Cuando llegues a la madriguera, dile a Ron que venga aquí, yo estaré esperándolo.

--

Cayó de bruces en el césped del jardín de la Madriguera, definitivamente, la aparición no era su método de transporte favorito. Miró alrededor, a pesar de que el sol ya se había puesto podía ver casi con total claridad gracias a una enorme luna llena que lo iluminaba todo. Anduvó bordeando un seto donde una vez, él y Ginny habían discutido acerca de "prioridades". Tras caminar un par de minutos se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera de la parte de atrás del edificio. No había luz en el interior y no parecía haber nadie en toda la casa. Ignorando aquel detalle llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tras varios intentos más llegó a la aguda conclusión de que la casa estaba vacía. Abrió, sirviéndose de la magia, la puerta y entró.

- ¿Hola? - dijo alzando la voz - ¿Hay alguien en casa?

No recibió respuesta, pero pudo oír perfectamente un sollozo proveniente del salón. Con un par de grandes zancadas entró en el salón a tiempo de ver una larga cabellera roja desaparecer por las escaleras. Trató de seguirla, pero otra figura de pelo rojo se lo impidio.

- Déjala en paz, ya has hecho suficiente daño.

Harry no podía verle bien la cara a Ron, pero a juzgar por su voz debía de estar bastante enfadado.

- Apártate, Ron.

- Y si no lo hago, ¿qué?

- Te apartaré yo.

- ¿Piensas atacarme, traidor?

El enfado de Harry iba en aumento con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su inepto amigo.

- ¿Tú hablas de traición? ¿Tú, que te has presentado en mi casa ha tratar de envenenarme hablas de traición?

- Yo... no... yo... - balbuceó Ron, ahora acobardado.

- Hermione te está esperando en Grimmauld Place - dijo Harry cortante -. Ahora apártate.

Casi sin que Ron se diera cuenta, Harry ya no estaba frente a él, sino detrás. Harry, sin hacer más caso de Ron, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la menor de los Weasleys. Tocó suavemente la madera, pero Ginny no abrió, en cambio, Harry pudo oír más sollozos dentro.

- Ginny, abre la puerta, por favor.

Más sollozos.

- Ginny, abre.

Otra tanda de sollozos que lo empezaban a poner nervioso.

- Si tú no abres, lo haré yo.

Tras oír una nueva oleada de sollozos no pudo aguantarlo más y entró sin importarle nada. La habitación apenas había cambiado desde la única vez que había estado allí. Los posters de las Holyhead Harpies habían desaparecido y ahora ese espacio lo ocupaban las fotrografías de toda la familia Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Neville y algunos recortes de periódico en los que aparecía Harry. Ginny estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana. Harry se acercó a ella.

- Ginny...

- No hace falta que vengas a consolarme, Harry - lo cortó ella con la voz tomada.

- No vengo a consolarte, Ginny, vengo a confesarte algo - dijo Harry.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Ginny se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con Harry. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y un rastro de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas llenas de pecas. A pesar del llanto, se veía muy hermosa.

- No tienes que decir nada, lo dijiste todo esta mañana - dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

La mente de Harry se lleno de tristeza, ira y odio hacia sí mismo, a la par que unas tremendas ganas de besarse. Acababa de leer la mente de Ginny sin proponérselo.

- Lo que dije esta mañana no son más que mentiras - aseguró.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser mentiras? - preguntó Ginny mientras nuevas lágrimas manaban de sus ojos color café - Estabas bajo los efectos del _Veritaserum_.

- Sabía que Ron había puesto poción de la verdad en mi cerveza. Simplemente os hize creer que bebía, pero en realidad no lo hice.

Se acercó un poco más a Ginny y tomó su cara con las dos manos.

- Dime la verdad, Harry - imploró Ginny dejándose llevar por el tacto de las manos en sus mejillas. Con los pulgares, Harry limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

- La verdad, Ginny, es que te quiero - dijo -, te necesito, quiero estar a tu lado, te a...

Pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque Ginny le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y lo había besado. No era un beso normal, era algo maravilloso, un milagro, un prodigio de la naturaleza. Un sentimiento ya conocido de que Ginny era lo único real en el mundo, lo único que merecía la pena, le invadió la mente mientras duraba el beso. Esta vez no habría interrupción, esta vez no entraría ningún pelirrojo a interrumpir aquel momento de felicidad. Ginny no parecía querer despegarse de él, y Harry no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

Tras varios segundos, minutos, horas, días y años, se separaron y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, perdiéndose en ambas miradas, Harry evitando no leerle la mente a Ginny para no estropear el maravilloso momento y Ginny intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

- No quiero que pienses que estuviste sola, Ginny.

Harry puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ginny y la mente de ésta se lleno de recuerdos que no eran suyos.

_Un chico de pelo negro y gafas se encontraba sentado en la puerta de una tienda de campaña. Estaba en el claro de un bosque agitado por el viento. El chico sujetaba un viejo y desgastado pergamino en la mano que parecía ser un mapa con varios puntitos que se movían y tocaba con la punta de su varita un puntito con un rótulo que rezaba «Ginny Weasley»._

_Harry se encontraba de pie, frente a Voldemort y varias decenas de mortífagos que los rodeaban. __«Harry Potter, el chico que vivió» decía Voldemort mientras alzaba su varita para apuntar a Harry directamente al pecho, un destello de cegadora luz verde y Harry cayó inerte al suelo._

Ginny levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a Harry mientras volvían a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¿Qué era eso último que me mostraste? - preguntó.

- Fue cuando me entregue a Voldemort durante la batalla de Hogwarts para que me matase, pero ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Ginny asintió.

- ¿Por qué me lo enseñaste?

- Para que sepas que estaría dispuesto a morir otra vez más por ti - dijo -. ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que pensé antes de que me matara? - Ginny negó -. Pensé en esto - y le pasó la mano por el pelo -, y en esto - y le pasó un dedo suavemente por el párpado del ojo -, y en esto - y la volvió a besar.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente, Harry la abrazó, deseoso de proximidad

- Estoy perdido, y no sé adonde ir... tú eres mi rosa de los vientos.

* * *

_Nota: en la antiguedad, los marineros utilizaban un instrumento de navegación llamado rosa de los vientos._

_Gracias por las reviews._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Adiós  
_


	8. Bajo la luna

**8**

**Bajo la luna**

La silueta de una enorme casa de varios pisos y coronada por varias chimeneas estaba resaltada en medio de la oscuridad por la potente luz de la luna llena. Todo parecía indicar que estaba vacía, salvo por una figura que se encontraba recostada sobre un árbol en el jardín a varios metros de la casa.

Harry sentía una felicidad que no había conocido en toda su vida. Se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que el tiempo debería detenerse pero, irremediablemente, éste transcurría más rápido de lo normal.

- ¡Harry! - Ginny se acercaba al árbol donde él estaba apoyado, parecía algo asustada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó preocupado girando la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas. Al verlo, Ginny suspiró aliviada y fue hasta él.

- Pensé que te habías ido.

Se sentó junto a Harry y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del joven muchacho, que le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la abrazó besándole la coronilla. Aquella era su fuente de felicidad, una chica un año menor que él y con una llameante cabellera pelirroja.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? - preguntó Harry, recordando la soledad de la casa.

- Están en San Mungo - informó ella con normalidad.

- ¡¿En San Mungo?! - saltó Harry incorporándose repentinamente y provocando la caída de Ginny que lo miró con reproche por el brusco movimiento - Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Nada, tonto - contestó ella dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo -. Es que... verás, Fleur está a punto de dar a luz.

- Uff - suspiró Harry -, menos mal... - entonces asimiló las palabras de la pelirroja - Espera, ¿has dicho que Fleur está a punto de dar a luz?

Ginny lo miró divertida y puso un cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Tanto te importa?

- A mí no, pero a ti sí debería hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ginny echándose de nuevo sobre su pecho.

- Es tu sobrino al fin y al cabo - contestó moviéndose un poco para obligar a Ginny a mantenerse erguida y mirarla a la cara.

- ¡Ah, Harry! - exclamó ella un poco harta de su actitud - No tenía ganas de aguantar a Fleur histérica por los dolores del parto y a mi madre también histérica por su primera nieta, ¿ya estás contento?

Harry sonrió un poco y la dejó que retomara la posición sobre su pecho.

- ¿A lo mejor es que te arrepientes de que me quedara aquí?

- Pues ahora que lo dices creo que sí, me arrepiento - rió.

- Idiota - Ginny se giró lo suficiente para darle un nuevo golpe en el brazo.

Harry cerró los ojos y rió con ganas al recibir el golpe en el brazo mientras Ginny se agitaba sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Ginny sobre él y mirándolo de una manera extraña, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para examinarla porque ella se había lanzado y lo besaba apasionadamente cortándole la respiración a causa de la sorpresa. Complacido, pasó sus manos por la espalda entrelazando los dedos entre los rojos cabellos de la chica atraiéndola hacia sí. Permanecieron una eternidad besándose, regalándose el uno al otro y jurándose amor eterno a través de sus labios.

Cuando la situación comenzó a perder la inocencia inicial, y sus caricias se convertían en algo más íntimo, Harry la separó un momento de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. Ginny le devolvió la mirada expectante. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y su pelo caía a modo de cortina ocultando los dos rostros de miradas indiscretas.

- Nos debemos unas cuantas explicaciones, ¿no crees? - dijo Harry.

- Sí, tienes razón - accedió ella, algo decepcionada por su frustrado momento de pasión. Se alejó un poco de él y se sentó a su lado con la vista clavada en el suelo.

--

Los dos encapuchados se apuntaban con las varitas directamente al corazón. Se encontraban en un frondoso bosque donde la espesura de los arboles evitaba la entrada de los rayos del sol. Ésto, unido al hecho de que era de noche, hacía que la visibilidad fuera bastante escasa. Aun así, los dos contrincantes se veían a la perfección.

- _¡Desmaius!_

Uno de ellos agitó su varita enviando un rayo de luz roja a su contrincante, pero éste, atento, lo desvió. Se miraron durante unos segundos, escrutándose el uno al otro. Cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse otra ráfaga de maldiciones, las varitas volaron de sus manos y ambos cayeron al suelo de espaldas.

- Patético - dijo una voz que parecía salir de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra.

Ambos magos se levantaron rápidamente y escudriñaron los alrededores en busca de aquella voz cuando de repente una sombra apareció a sus espaldas inmovilizándolos con un simple movimiento de sus manos. Era un anciano con el pelo blanco y corto. Su cara estaba cubierta por una fina capa de bello también blanco. Se acercó lentamente a uno de los apresados y le retiró la capucha. El desconocido era un chico joven, poco más de veinte años, nervudo, con los ojos negros al igual que el pelo. Su cara se asemejaba a la de un conejo.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo el anciano taladrando sus ojos con la mirada -. Quieres venganza... por la muerte de tu padre, ¿no? - el muchacho le devolvió la mirada con furia - ¿Y no piensas que tu padre pudo haber merecido la muerte, muchacho?

- ¡No le permitiré...! - explotó el chico, pero fue acallado por una bofetada que le propinó el viejo con el dorso de la mano.

- No estás en situación de amenazarme, chico - acto seguido sacó una daga plateado del interior de su indumentaria, una túnica gris. Le puso el cuchillo bajo la garganta -. Podría degollarte aquí mismo si quiero - el chico trago saliva y miró la daga con el terror reflejado en el rostro.

Se alejó del moreno y se acercó al otro individuo. Al igual que a su contrincante, le quitó la capucha y le puso la daga bajo el gaznate. Pero aquel nuevo chico lo sorprendió. Era demasiado joven, dudaba que aún contara con dieciocho años. Su pelo era de un color rubio oscuro y con ojos marrones.

- Más venganza - murmuró el anciano incrustando su mirada en los ojos de aquel niño -. Tu hermano murió - se levantó y miró a los jóvenes desde arriba -. Levantaos.

Ambos chicos se alzaron con torpeza y miraron al anciano con veneración.

- ¿Es... es usted...?

- De momento no soy nadie para vosotros, más que alguien que podría mataros en cualquier momento - dijo con severidad el viejo -. ¿Para que habéis venido a mi bosque?

Los chicos se escrutaron entre ellos con recelo.

- Oí cosas, sobre un mago muy poderoso, en un bosque... - dijo el moreno.

- Quiero que me enseñe - se adelantó el rubio con más decisión.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para vengarme – contestó.

- ¿De quién?

Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenido a los dos chicos que se miraron extrañados. Al parecer, ambos buscaban venganza, y por lo que sus ojos reflejaban, de la misma persona. El viejo los miró divertido y rió con ganas.

- Bien, bien. Esto se pone interesante, muy interesante – dijo el viejo - Pero para entrenaros, antes debéis demostrarme lo que valéis cumpliendo una misión para mí.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y después asintieron. Los chicos se giraron para mirarlo a los ojos, que emitían un brillo de emoción y entusiasmo.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - le preguntaron los jóvenes al unísono. El viejo volvió a reír.

- Podéis llamarme... Ragastad.

–

-… donde uno puede esconder una parte de su alma, desgarrándola.

Ambos seguían bajo la luz de la luna, recostados contra la fría corteza del árbol y con las manos entrelazadas.

-Entonces, ¿lo qué tenías que hacer era buscar esos Horrocruxes? - preguntó Ginny mirándolo de una manera extraña.

-Sí.

Ginny retiró su mano y se inclino un poco hacia delante con la mirada fija en la hierba que crecía entre las enredadas raíces del viejo árbol.

- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, Harry? - preguntó con voz queda - ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

- No quería que te ocurriese nada.

- No me habría importado morir por ti.

- Yo no podría haber seguido sin ti, Ginny - se levantó y se colocó justo delante de Ginny. Le tomó la cara con las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Podría haberte servido de ayuda, Harry, soy fue...

- Sí, Ginny, eres una bruja muy fuerte - la cortó Harry -, y no me cabe duda que la más valiente que conozco, pero tienes una gran debilidad que no tiene nadie más.

- ¿Cuál?

-Me importas demasiado.

Ginny volvió a retirar su mano y esta vez se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Harry que la miraba bastante confundido por la forma de actuar de la chica. Pasados unos segundos él también se levantó y la siguió. Llegó a su lado pero ella no detuvo su silenciosa caminata.

- No podía llevarte conmigo, Ginny, aún no podías hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts... - dijo en tono de súplica. Repentinamente se había puesto nervioso y sus pulsaciones habían aumentado el ritmo. Hacía casi dos años que no perdía el control de su cuerpo de esa forma.

- Te comprendo - susurró -, pero eso no quita que esté dolida.

- No deberías estarlo - Harry se acercó un poco más y la abrazó por detrás apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha. Ginny suspiró ante el contacto.

- Creo que deberías irte - le aconsejó.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry rodeándola para quedar nuevamente frente a sus ojos - ¿No te gusta estar conmigo? - Ginny sonrió y le dio un corto beso que calmó un poco los nervios de Harry.

- Porque mis padres estarán a punto de llegar y no querrás encontrártelos por sorpresa.

- ¿Crees que me dirán algo por hacer esto? - le dio un beso.

- Ellos aún no saben que estamos juntos - dijo Ginny pensativa.

- Hasta hace un par de horas nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos.

- Ya, pero ellos no saben absolutamente nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

- Pasó y afortunadamente aún pasa.

- Sí, afortunadamente...

Otro beso y un estallido sonó cerca de la puerta de la Madriguera.

- Vaya, llegaron pronto - dijo Ginny tras separarse de Harry con algo de desilusión.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ha sido una niña! - la voz de Molly Weasley llegaba desde la lejanía.

- Será mejor que te vallas ya, Harry - lo apremió Ginny.

- Cierto - Harry se preparó para desaparecerse -. No vemos mañana - y se desapareció frente a la pelirroja.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Harry. Tuvo que soportar un exhaustivo examen de la señora Weasley sobre su estado de salud aparte de un arduo interrogatorio sobre el por qué de su desaparición y el destino de su viaje. Gracias a su gran habilidad con la Oclumancia pudo mentir y evitar los débiles intentos del señor Weasley de burlar sus defensas mentales.

Después tuvo que visitar varias veces el ministerio para hacer el papeleo respecto a su falsa muerte y recuperar sus posesiones, que ,exceptuando la casa de Grimmauld Place, habían pasado a manos del depósito ministerial. Aparte tuvo que evitar a la marea de periodistas que continuamente lo perseguían para preguntarle sobre su desaparición, al igual que la señora Weasley.

Todo esto hizo que los momentos en los que Harry podía estar con Ginny fueran tan escasos que a duras penas podían saludarse. Pero para su suerte, aquel carrusel de situaciones acabarían el Domingo de aquella semana, con la fiesta que se celebraría en Hogwarts como conmemoración a los caídos en la batalla contra Voldemort.

A falta de dos días para la fiesta, Harry acababa de llegar a Grimmauld Place cargado con objetos traídos del depósito ministerial cuando se sorprendió de ver a Ginny, Ron y Hermione sentados en la mesa de la cocina, esperándolo.

- ¡Que agradable sorpresa! - soltó la caja que traía en las manos y se acercó para besar a Ginny - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Nada - dijo Hermione despreocupadamente -. Pensamos que te haría bien tener visita después de estos días tan ajetreados.

- Pues habéis tenido suerte - Harry se sentó invocando con la varita cuatro cervezas de mantequilla -. Últimamente no tengo ni un solo minuto de tiempo libre.

- Decidimos arriesgarnos - Ron tomó su cerveza y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

- ¡Ron! - chilló Hermione - Ten un poco de mesura.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto con el brazo restándole importancia y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Llegó a la Madriguera una carta dirigida a ti, Harry - informó Ginny apartando los ojos de la discusión que estaba a punto de estallar -. Tranquilo, no la leímos - le sonrió y le entregó un sobre blanco donde estaba escrito su nombre. Harry la tomó y la leyó en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Alex va a venir a la fiesta!

* * *

_¡Por fin pude actualizar!_

_He tenido muy poco tiempo libre para escribir, por no decir nada. Primero tuve que ir todos los días ha hacer rehabilitación por mi lesión en el tobillo, después viaje hasta Mar del Plata para apoyar a España en la final de la Copa Davids. Todo eso unido a una cantidad ingente de estudios que me están haciendo imposible escribir algo._

_Pero bueno, al final me senté frente a mi ordenador y me puse a escribir y aquí está._

_Como siempre, gracias por las reviews._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, que no tardaré tanto en subir._

_Adiós.  
_


	9. Temores y desconfianzas

**9**

**Temores y Desconfianzas**

- ¿Alex? - preguntó Hermione olvidándose momentáneamente de su enfado con Ron - ¿Quién es Alex?

- Es quien me ayudó a conseguir el traslador para abandonar el país hace dos años - dijo Harry mirando la carta que sostenía en la mano -. Viajó conmigo durante un tiempo pero después nos separamos, no recuerdo exactamente donde ni cuando...

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? - preguntó Ron como si todo aquello lo aburriese mucho, bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando Harry iba a responder el timbre de la puerta principal lo interrumpió. Se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Esperas visita, Harry?

- No, al menos no recuerdo haber quedado con nadie.

- No serán otra vez tus admiradoras, ¿verdad? - Ginny estaba indignada y parecía algo molesta. Harry sonrió y se levantó en dirección a la entrada sin hacer ningún comentario.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó con cautela al llegar junto a la puerta, coincidía con la indignación de Ginny respecto a sus admiradoras, aunque seguía sin entender su molestia, a no ser que aún...

- Personal del Ministerio - contestó una voz grave al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió y quedó frente a un hombre calvo y de piel extremadamente pálida ataviado con una túnica azul con el escudo del Ministerio bordado en el pecho.

- ¿Señor Harry Potter? - preguntó mirando disimuladamente la cicatriz de Harry mientras éste asentía.

- Soy yo.

- El ministro de magia en funciones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ha concertado una cita con usted para esta misma tarde a las ocho en punto en el Valle de Godric, señor.

- ¿En el Valle de Godric? - se extrañó Harry - ¿Por qué allí?

- Lo siento, señor, yo solo tengo la obligación de comunicar la citación y pedir una confirmación de asistencia - comunicó el hombre.

- Sí, sí, claro que voy.

- Está bien - le tendió un pergamino con el sello del ministerio donde venía especificado el lugar de encuentro y la hora -. Disculpe las molestias - sin decir nada más el hombre desapareció con un leve "paf".

Volvió a la cocina examinando el pergamino en busca de alguna otra nota aparte de la hora y el lugar de la cita. Estaba bastante extrañado, ¿por qué Kingsley lo había citado? Si quería hablar con él, lo único que debía hacer era ir a Grimmauld Place y no habría ningún tipo de problema. Pero lo que más lo inquietaba era el por qué de el Valle de Godric. ¿Por qué quería el ministro que fuese de nuevo al pueblo donde había perdido a sus padres?

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry? - preguntó Hermione al verlo llegar con la nota entre las manos.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Hermione? - contestó él con otra pregunta - A solas - apuntó percatándose de que Hermione no se movía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ahora Ginny con preocupación.

- Nada, tengo una cita.

- ¿Una... ? - Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta y una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro - ¿Cómo que una cita?

Ron rió ante los celos de su hermana que lo fulminó con una mirada que deseaba muchas cosas pero ninguna saludable. Harry no contestó a la pregunta porque había entrado con Hermione en la despensa.

Estaba exactamente igual que siempre, salvo por el cajón bajo la caldera donde solía dormir Kreacher, que brillaba por su ausencia. Una vez dentro, Harry le tendió la nota a Hermione que estaba bastante inquieta ante el secretismo de su mejor amigo. Lo leyó en silencio.

- ¿Sabes quién te lo envía? - preguntó.

- Sí, es de Kingsley.

- Ah, bueno - Hermione suspiró con alivio enojando un poco a Harry -. Entonces, ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

- ¿Por qué en el Valle de Godric? - preguntó él - ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme Kingsley? No resulta extraño...

- No sé, es posible - concedió -. Pero aún así trae el sello del Ministerio.

- Podría haber venido aquí, yo no habría tenido ningún inconveniente.

- Sí, eso también es cierto - la expresión de Hermione cambió a una de miedo -. ¿Crees que podría ser una trampa?

- No, desecha esa idea, Hermione.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? - preguntó Hermione mirándola con suspicacia -. Espera, tú no me has traído aquí para hablar sobre la citación, ¿verdad?

La intención de Harry, al llevarse aparte a Hermione, no era la de sacar ningún tipo de conclusión sobre su cita con Kingsley, ésta tan sólo había sido una excusa para poder hablar sin dar explicaciones a Ron y Ginny.

- Eh... no - contestó Harry algo rojo. Sonrojo que lo sorprendió a él mismo tanto como lo alegro. Pensó que el viaje y aquel duro entrenamiento lo habían cambiado, pero no era así, aquello lo demostraba mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Seguía poniéndose nervioso a la hora de exponer sus dudas no referentes a las Artes Oscuras, seguía enamorado de Ginny, seguía, en casi todos los sentidos, siendo el mismo -. Déjame explicarte - respiró profundamente para calmarse -. Ayer hablé con Ginny sobre nuestro... viaje.

- ¿Te refieres a los Horrocruxes? - preguntó Hermione.

- Sí - corroboró Harry -. Creo que ella está dolida por... - pero no terminó. Las razonas que le diera Ginny no cuadraban en su cabeza, eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, insuficientes para justificar su malestar y su enojo.

- ¿Por qué dice ella que está dolida?

- Me dijo... me dijo que era... realmente no lo entiendo - confesó.

- ¿El qué no entiendes? - Hermione volvía a preguntar manteniendo la calma.

- El por qué está molesta, dolida o como quiera que esté - dijo -. Me dijo que quería ayudarnos, ¡pero si aún no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts

- Tienes que entenderla, Harry. Ella tuvo muchas dificultades durante nuestra...

- No vuelvas a repetirme el sermón del otro día - la cortó de mala manera. Hermione enrojeció pero mantuvo la barbilla alta en señal de desafío.

- Pero parece que por mucho que yo lo repita no lo captas, ¿acaso eres cortito? - inquirió señalándose la sien con el dedo índice.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Hermione?

- Yo no tengo que entender nada - dijo elevando la voz. Agitó la cabeza haciendo haciendo oscilar la castaña melena, suavizó su voz y añadió -. Eres tú el que debe

entender a Ginny.

- No puedo hacerlo por más que lo intento. Le he dado muchas vueltas a su argumento, pero mientras más lo pienso más absurdo lo encuentro - su voz sonó algo cansada y ese hecho inquietó a Hermione -. No quiero cometer más errores con Ginny.

Se sentó en el primer cajón que encontró y se tapó la cara con las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Hermione se sorprendió ante aquello, era la primera vez que Harry parecía tan desesperado por algo tan insignificante como era un pequeño enfado por parte de su amiga.

- ¿Más errores? - preguntó. Aunque más o menos intuía lo que Harry calificaba como errores.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero - bajó las manos y levantó la mirada -. Las dificultades de las que tú hablas son producto de mis errores.

- No, Harry - dijo Hermione con un tono autoritario -. No debes culparte por eso, no podías hacer otra cosa.

- Fue un error - continuó él, testarudo -. Al igual que haberme ido sin dejar que me explicara nada... soy tan idiota.

- Eso último no lo negaré, pero te aclaro que ella también ha cometido errores contigo - Harry resopló con incredulidad - ¿No lo crees? Entonces, ¿qué es, sino un error, el

haberte dicho que ya no te amaba?

- Vamos, Hermione, eso lo dijo porque estaba dolida tras la muerte de...de su hermano - a pesar del tiempo, aún dolía la marcha de Fred, y Harry seguía culpándose por ello.

- Esa regla también puede aplicarse contigo, ¿no? - preguntó, esquivando el tema de la muerte de Fred para evitar otra discusión sobre si Harry tenía o no la culpa - Te fuiste en busca de los Horrocrux por obligación y hace dos años te marchaste porque también estabas dolido.

- No, Hermione, es diferente...

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

- ¿Tirarme desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts?

- Aparte de eso - Harry sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza -. Habla con ella, cuéntale tus dudas y tus temores. Y por favor, sed sinceros el uno con el otro por primera vez.

- Puedo tirar abajo esta casa sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, pero nunca comprenderé a las mujeres - dicho esto se levantó y salió de la despensa.

En la cocina reinaba un silencio absoluto. Ron jugaba con su botella de cerveza de mantequilla y Ginny resoplaba con enfado. Ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver fugazmente como Harry cruzaba sin mirarlos y salía de la habitación. Detrás de él apareció Hermione suspirando.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Ron señalando con la cabeza la puerta por la que acababa de salir Harry.

- Que es idiota.

- Ya, pero ¿le pasa algo?

Hermione no contestó y sólo se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la primera silla que encontró, con la vista clavada en Ginny, que examinaba con detenimiento las líneas de la madera de la mesa. Tras varios minutos de silencio en los cuales Ron retomó su interesante jugueteo con la botella vacía, Ginny se levantó y salió de la cocina. Hermione la siguió rápidamente al pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida de la casa. Estaba detenida frente a la puerta, quitando los cerrojos con la varita.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó Hermione ya detrás de su amiga.

- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo - contestó -. Harry necesitará estar solo para preparar su cita - Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una carcajada provocando un sonrojo de su pelirroja amiga -. No sé a qué le ves la gracia.

- ¿Estás celosa? - preguntó con sorna.

- ¿Y qué si lo estoy? -"_al menos no lo niega_" pensó Hermione para sus adentros.

- La cita de Harry es con Kingsley - dijo aún riendo -. Así que, a no ser que Harry haya descubierto una nueva faceta de su sexualidad, no deberías preocuparte - Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad -. Créeme, Ginny, no te miento.

- ¿Y para qué tiene que citarse Kingsley con Harry?

Hermione alzó los hombros en señal de confusión.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero no creo que deba ser nada que nos importe a nosotras.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debe importarnos a nosotras de Harry? - preguntó Ginny.

- A mí no sé, pero tú deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas con él.

- No tengo nada que arreglar con Harry, Hermione, no sé por qué dice eso.

- Pues porque te haces la víctima frente a Harry.

- ¡Yo no me hago la víctima! - protestó Ginny.

- ¿No? - reprochó Hermione con escepticismo - Entonces, ¿por qué dices que estás dolida?

- ¡Porque es la verdad! - saltó Ginny.

- Te equivocas, Ginny - replicó Hermione, caminando hasta la puerta de la cocina -. Te comportas como una niña caprichosa. Haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado - entró y cerro la puerta.

Ginny suspiró y abrió la puerta de la calle, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Hermione, salió a la calurosa calle y camino por ella hasta llegar a la plazita que se encontraba a unos metros del número 12. Pensaba desaparecer desde allí para evitar ser vista por algún _muggle _curioso, pero justo antes de hacerlo, reparó en las palabras que Hermione dijo "_tratar de arreglar las cosas con Harry"_. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que era una Weasley y que no iba a huir de sus problemas.

Una vez en la Madriguera, se encerró en su cuarto para tratar de planear una manera de abordar el tema con Harry cara a cara. No quería más problemas con él, quería erradicar cualquier obstáculo que les impidiese actuar con normalidad entre ellos, quería que Harry entendiese que no estaba dolida o molesta con él, sino consigo misma por su actitud egoísta después de la guerra. Pero sobre todo quería aclarar una duda que la carcomía por dentro y que sólo Harry podía acallar...

Tras soportar un almuerzo lleno de indirectas de Hermione sobre su comportamiento, se dedicó a volar sobre una de las viejas escobas que la familia guardaba en el cobertizo. Volar despejaba su mente y le aclaraba las ideas, tal y como sabía que le ocurría a su hermano Ron y a Harry. Pasó el resto de la tarde desgnomizando el jardín con George y Percy, que desde la muerte de Fred se mostraba mucho menos reacio a realizar ese tipo de tareas. No era algo habitual en ella ayudar a desgnomizar el jardín, pero necesitaba algún tipo de distracción para aplacar sus nervios. Tenía miedo a la respuesta que pudiese recibir, pero fuese cual fuese, la afrontaría con la entereza que la caracterizaba.

A las siete de la tarde se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Llegó de nuevo frente a la aldaba negra que adornaba la tétrica puerta del número 12. Entró, cerciorándose esta vez de no hacer ruido para evitar la histeria de la señora Black (se sorprendía de que no hubiese despertado durante su discusión con Hermione de aquella mañana), y subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Buscó en las habitaciones una a una, pero no encontró a Harry. No lo hizo hasta que llegó a la habitación de Sirius, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Asomó un poco la cabeza y lo vio. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama y con uno de sus dedos hacía bailar en el aire un trozo de pergamino.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó.

- Adelante - contestó Harry con voz impasible.

Ginny entró en aquella habitación por primera vez. Sabía que alguna vez perteneció a Sirius, pero desconocía si había pasado a ser el dormitorio de Harry. Dudaba que la decoración fuese obra del joven, exceptuando una pequeña foto de ella misma colgada en la pared. Miró su propio retrato que sonreía despreocupadamente. ¿Cómo había conseguido Harry aquella imagen? Ella no recordaba haber dado ninguna a Harry, pero aquello no era importante ahora.

Harry la miraba de reojo mientras Ginny observaba la habitación con curiosidad. Había pasado una mala tarde pensando en aquella pelirroja que enredaba su cabeza como nadie podía hacerlo. Se incorporó en la cama para verla mejor. Llevaba el pelo suelto dejándolo caer por su espalda y emanaba aquella fragancia a flores que lo embriagaba como si de una droga se tratase.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con una agresividad que no quería demostrar.

- Perdona, Harry, si no quieres que esté aquí me voy - contestó a la defensiva girando sobre sí misma para verlo directamente a los ojos.

- No, Ginny. Sólo que no esperaba visita - Ginny se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado sin apartar la vista de sus ojos verde esmeralda. Ambos se perdieron unos segundos en la mirada del otro -. ¿Y... y a qué has venido? - Ella parpadeó un segundo mientras Harry se alejaba un poco de ella para salir de la zona de efecto de su perfume que le nublaba los pensamientos.

- Eh... quiero hablar contigo - dijo claramente nerviosa. Parecía que lo pasado aquella noche de reconciliación hubiese quedado en el olvido tras una semana de distanciamiento por culpa de los estresantes trámites del ministerio.

- Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? - se acercó a la ventana tratando de parecer desinteresado.

- De nosotros - a pesar de estar esperando una respuesta como aquella no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír las palabras que tanto miedo y dudas podían provocar. - Harry, no quiero que creas que estoy molesta contigo - llegó hasta su espalda y le puso una mano en el hombro. Podía ver sus ojos verdes tras las gafas mirar por la ventana sin un objetivo fijo.

- Pero lo estás por mi culpa...

- No, lo estoy porque fui egoísta - dijo girando para ver a Harry a los ojos, pero éste también giró provocando que ambos quedaran igual que antes -. Sólo pensé en mí y nada más que en mí, y ni siquiera pensé para mi propio bien, porque te dije una mentira que te empujó a irte durante dos añ...

- No te culpes por eso - la cortó Harry con dureza. Ahora fue él el que giró para verla a los ojos -. Aunque no lo hubieses dicho... me habría ido igualmente, ya tenía pensado hacer un viaje después de...

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, algo de aquello no encajaba y otra duda más apareció en su mente.

- ¿Quieres decir, que aunque hubiese vuelto contigo en aquel momento, te habrías ido sin más? - preguntó incrédula, no quería creer que Harry la habría abandonado otra vez... - ¿Por dos años?

- No me malinterpretes, Ginny - dijo horrorizándose por lo mal que habían sonado sus propias palabras -. Si no hubiese ocurrido lo que ocurrió, te habría pedido que vinieses conmigo. Además habría sido un viaje totalmente diferente, menos tenebroso, más corto... unas pequeñas vacaciones - le tomó la cara con las manos y se acercó hasta que sólo los separaban unos centímetros. Podían sentir sus alientos y la cercanía hacía que todo lo que ocurría se disolviese - Te quiero.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, como saboreando cada segundo de aquel momento, fueron acercándose, ávidos de probar los labios del otro, hasta que se besaron. Se dejaron llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación mientras se extasiaban el uno al otro moviendo acompasadamente sus labios mientras sus lenguas danzaban dirigidas por el ritmo de sus sentimientos.

El beso, que al principio fue lento y tranquilo, se fue intensificando y ganó fuerza. Ahora se besaban con desesperación, y sin saber como, ambos estaban tirados sobre la cama. Ginny sobre Harry. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos con deseo. Con suavidad, Harry giró para quedar encima él en la parte de arriba y atacó el cuello de la pelirroja que suspiró al sentir los besos sobre su piel.

Acariciaba la espalda del chico percibiendo el notable aumento de la musculatura del chico, algo que no recordaba de su época de Hogwarts, pero que la excitó aún más si cabía. Harry recorrió con sus labios un camino desde la base de su cuello hasta encontrarse nuevamente con la boca de Ginny que suspiraba. Estaba totalmente desesperado y desinhibido, nunca antes había perdido el control de la manera en lo que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Sin saber como, la camisa de Ginny había desaparecido y la chica quedó con el torso solamente cubierto por el sostén. Al observarla, algo perturbó la mente de Harry que se apartó bruscamente.

- Harry... ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Dónde... dónde está tu camisa, Ginny?

- ¿Y qué más da? - preguntó confundida - No lo sé - añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry - Por favor, Harry, ¿qué pasa?

- Yo... tengo que irme, lo siento.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - gritó Ginny con temor - ¿No quieres... estar conmigo? - de repente estaba totalmente colorada. No había pensado nunca antes en estar en una situación así con Harry, pero ya que habían llegado a aquel punto no tenía sentido esperar. A no ser que... - ¿No decías que me querías?

- Sí, pero...

- Harry, necesito saber una cosa, por favor - la duda que la había carcomido durante tantos días iba a ser resuelta en ese momento, para bien o para mal -. Necesito saber si tu le das alguna importancia a lo nuestro. No quiero más secretos, Harry. Necesito saber que no me volverás a dejar para hacer alguna idiotez...

- Yo... eh... me voy - Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. La ausencia de respuesta era peor que un rotundo "NO". Harry sacó una camisa de su armario y la dejo sobre la cama -. Adiós - tomó la primera capa que encontró y se la puso sobre los hombres para después desaparecer.

Ginny quedó pasmada ante la huida de Harry. Era algo tan inesperado que estuvo a punto de ser vencida por las ganas de llorar, pero como se había dicho a sí misma, iba a aguantar con fuerza y entereza.

Se desapareció en dirección a la Madriguera. Cuando llegó se encontró de frente con Hermione, que la miró de nuevo con reproche, como llevaba haciendo desde su discusión por la mañana.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó.

- En Grimmauld Place - contestó alicaída. Comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta trasera de la cocina con la intención de ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena. En otras circunstancias se habría encerrado en su habitación y no habría salido nada más que para realizar algo imprescindible, tal y como había hecho cuando Harry la dejó antes de ir a por los Horrocrux o como hizo cuando él nuevamente se fue a aquel extraño viaje. Pero esta vez era diferente, si él no quería estar con ella, podía aceptarlo, pero para estar juntos ella debía tener un seguro de que él no la dejaría por alguna estúpida razón.

- ¿Has hablado con Harry? - preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba a su lado manteniéndole el ritmo - ¿Qué te ha dicho? - pero no obtuvo respuesta puesto que Ginny no parecía tener la intención de pararse para hablar del tema - Por favor, Ginny, detente. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado?! - dijo la pelirroja parándose de golpe y encarando a Hermione con furia - ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! - la chica miró a Ginny atemorizada y asintió dócilmente - ¡Pues ese... ese idiota me ha dicho que me quiere! - gritó.

- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? - replicó Hermione con voz suave y cauta.

- ¡Es magnífico! - contestó - ¡Pero después le pedí que no hubiera más secretos entre nosotros, que fuéramos sinceros! - a pesar de estar enfurecida, fue lo suficientemente precavida de no hablar de su momento de desenfreno - ¿Y sabes lo qué contestó él? - Hermione negó - ¡Nada! ¡No dijo nada! ¡¡HUYÓ!!

- ¿Qué? - Hermione se había quedado atónita. Esperaba cualquier cosa de Harry en lo que al trato con chicas se refería, pero nunca algo como eso.

- Lo que oyes, Hermione, huyó con el rabo entre las piernas, y nunca mejor dicho.

- Pero tendrá que explicarte algo, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione tratando de recuperar el sentido común y razonar.

- Nada, se fue, y que dé gracias para que yo no sepa donde ha ido, porque sino se va a enterar... - amenazó.

- Yo sé a donde a ido, Ginny. Al Valle de Godric. A su cita con Kingsley.

Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces.

- Tú sabes donde es, llévame - exigió.

Hermione sintió terror al pensar en Ginny interrumpiendo una importante conversación entre Harry y el ministro. Pero la mirada asesina de su cuñada la hizo asentir. Cuando quería podía dar tanto miedo como su madre o incluso más.

- Vale, pero antes tienes que tranquilizarte, piensa que allí estará...

- ¡Me da exactamente igual quien esté allí! - saltó - Y ahora llévame - se agarró con fuerza a su brazo y la miró con decisión.

Sin más opciones, Hermione suspiró resignada y giró sobre sí misma recordando la calle principal del Valle de Godric, donde había estado con Harry hacía más de dos años.

Apareció justo enfrente de Ginny, que parpadeó confundida un par de veces y después se irguió para mirar alrededor en busca de su "novio". Pero se detuvo a mirar algo repentinamente horrorizada. Fue algo tan rápido que asustó a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero Ginny no contestó abrió un poco la boca y respiró entrecortadamente. Hermione entonces se giró y quedó casi igual de sorprendida que la pelirroja al descubrir a Harry haciendo algo impensable para ellas...

* * *

_He tardado, ha costado, pero al fin he subido el capítulo. Creo que es el más largo hasta ahora, y personalemente me ha gustado, pero eso lo deciden ustedes._

_Aprovecho para informar de que el fic ya está terminado de escribir, sólo queda redactar los capítulos mejor (para darle algo más de densidad al escrito) y corregir faltas. Ahora, por causas de fuerza mayor, aviso que no podré actualizar hasta mediados de febrero. _

_Las causas de esto son un cúmulo de desgracias una tras otra, la primera y más importante es el delicado estado de salud de un familiar cercano de edad avanzada a la que por supuesto le voy a dar prioridad frente a cualquier otra cosa. La otra es que tengo que someterme a una operación para "la recostrucción del ligamento posterior de mi tobillo izquierdo"._

_No quiero que piensen que son excusas, aunque al fin y al cabo lo son, pero son cosas que me superan y no puedo evadirlas._

_Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo las bobadas que escribo y gracias por dejar reviews._

_Adiós  
_


End file.
